Mirror
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?
1. Intro I

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Intro I<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you," Kushina said. Tears ran down her face and mixed with the blood that ran down her chin.<p>

The sealing of the Kyuubi had gone very wrong. Minato had hoped to seal both halves of the Kyuubi into the twins who lay on sealing altars, or seal half of it in himself and use the Shiki Fuujin to die with that half and seal the other Kyuubi half into one of his children. The former was much more preferable; Minato would be able to live with Kushina and be alive for his children.

Little, if anything, goes according to plan when it came to shinobi. _I suppose this is simply another, if a bit extreme, example of that, _Minato thought. He was really, really hoping that it would go well and everything would be picture perfect. His heart ached as he stood with Kushina, impaled by the Kyuubi's claw.

It had gone wrong the moment after Minato had sealed half of the Kyuubi into Naruto. He hadn't expected Kushina's chakra chains to become loose and be weakened. He smiled a little. He'd overestimated his wife. She was an A-Ranked shinobi in the Bingo Book, though.

Then, the Kyuubi, half its size and furious, took this opportunity to try to kill the twins and Kushina and Minato were forced to stop the claw. It was unbelievably painful, but only a scratch compared to the pain when he though he'd die here and his children would be alone.

Minato knew both his and Kushina's days had come to an end the moment they stepped in front of the claw. Their blood poured out of their abdomens like broken dams. It had only taken a moment to realize this for the new parents.

Neither of them had ever imagined that the first words they'd speak to their children would be their last. Kushina was always one to talk and loved to but Minato's heart hurt when he heard how broken and saddened she sounded as she was giving her last words.

"Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time," Kushina apologized as she sobbed more.

"It's okay," Minato said. "Mei, Naruto, my words to you as your father is the same as your mother."

Naruto was already screaming in pain; he'd had the Kyuubi and a bit of Kushina and Minato's chakra sealed into the seal. Mei, his twin sister, was also crying but not out of pain, but because Naruto was making such a racket and she couldn't sleep. Then, pain seared through her body and her parents collapsed, barely alive.

Minato, despite knowing he'd die today, was satisfied if this is how it ended. He'd had both of the keys to the seals in Mount Myoboku's possession and the Kyuubi was gone and, if this was a bit too much to ask for, that his children would be seen as heroes.

As he was trying to crawl over to Naruto to hold his son one last time, Kushina had already reached Mei and was sobbing still. Minato was too weak to reach and Kushina ended up having to give Naruto to him. The couple's breathing became more and more shallow as their grips weakened.

Hiruzen and another woman entered their vision. Minato decided not to delay and waste his breath on useless apologies to Hiruzen and spoke.

"This is Naruto. From Jiraiya-sensei's book," Minato said. A bright green glow filled his vision and he blacked out soon after.

The green iryo-ninjutsu light also enveloped Kushina. It was extremely calming, this medical ninjutsu. Still, that calmed the fiery Uzumaki none.

"This is Mei. Named after my mother," Kushina said as she hugged her screaming daughter to her chest.

A few minutes later, Kushina also fell unconscious. Both Kushina and Minato were barely hanging onto life. Hiruzen felt panicked when the two had fallen unconscious because one would normally assume that the two people he held in such high regard had been born and died in his lifetime. He took the children in his arms and turned to Tsunade.

"Will they survive?" Hiruzen asked, a desperate edge in his voice.

"No. But they might hold on for another few hours. But I doubt that. Highly. Their wounds are extremely serious and the only way for them to have survived it is if they were gods or if this hadn't happened," Tsunade clicked her tongue. "That Minato. He's got to be the rational one in this kind of shitty situation, doesn't he? Sealing the Kyuubi into his children for the balance of the Bijuu sounds just like him. Once Jiraiya hears he's dead, you will have him to answer to. Jiraiya loved this blonde like a son."

Hiruzen nodded mutely. A few shinobi gathered around and blanched at the sight of their beloved Yondaime Hokage.

"Take Minato and Kushina to the hospital! Now!" Hiruzen ordered. The shinobi scattered in an instant with Minato and Kushina barely alive in their arms to get to the already slammed hospital. Tsunade followed to make sure their conditions didn't worsen any faster, although that was a tall order, even for the legendary Sannin and iryo-ninjutsu specialist she was.

Hiruzen followed soon after, alone except for the screaming babies in his arms. He presumed they were crying their eyes out because the seal must've been painful. When something that dense is sealed into something so small as a baby anything of the sort would be painful. Plus, the Kyuubi's chakra felt almost corrosive and their new chakra coils must've been hit hard.

"Sandaime-sama!" a voice called out. Hiruzen looked to his left and saw multiple Chuunin and Jounin ninja, all of them teenagers. Hiruzen tried to hide the seals on the babies' stomachs as much as he could but their arms were flailing about and their screams nearly deafening.

"Whose babies are those? Are those seal markings on their stomachs?" Gai asked.

Hiruzen was extremely tempted to lie to them.

"Sandaime-sama…did Minato-sensei take down the Kyuubi by sealing it into his children? Where is Minato-sensei? And Kushina-san?" Kakashi's voice sounded formal but Hiruzen heard the desperate and heartbroken edge it had to it. He bit his lip.

"Minato and Kushina are being taken to the hospital. If you want to see them, you'll only have a few hours," Hiruzen said, avoiding the question. Kakashi knew better; the fact Hiruzen had avoided such a direct and serious question was proof he was right. Kakashi felt sick.

Kakashi pushed down the feeling of dread, grief, and nausea. After getting his emotions under control, a sudden jolt of anger shot through him. Why was it always the people he cared about being taken away? Why did they always sacrifice themselves and be so selfish and not let others help them? Kakashi knew that he could've helped! Minato and Kushina wouldn't die in a few hours if he'd helped! They'd die years and years and years away, the way shinobi want to die. They don't want to be stabbed on the battlefield and leave two children all alone. They don't want to commit suicide because of ridicule from ignorant villagers!

Kakashi felt tears coming. He tried to stop it because Gai was simply _staring_ at him but he couldn't help it. So he sped up and ran through the hallways of the hospital the moment his feet hit the ground, trying to look into the rooms for the bright blonde hair of his sensei and the prominent red hair of his sensei's wife.

He burst into the room, panting hard, to see a woman with a large bust emitting a green glow from her hands onto…flesh that wasn't there. Another wave of nausea came and Kakashi somehow pushed it back down.

Minato…and Kushina were missing their abdomens. It was as if they'd been stabbed or something had been thrown into their bodies so quickly that it simply left a huge hold behind. Kakashi stood in shock and fear. He didn't want Minato and Kushina to be taken away. What about their children? What about _him_? Kakashi didn't want to be alone. Not again. Minato was the one who saved him after Obito died and for him to die too…Kakashi perished the thought.

"M-Minato-sen-s-sei," Kakashi said. Minato's blue eyes turned slowly to look at him and to Kakashi's shock and horror, Minato smiled and said not to worry. No! Kakashi had to worry! Minato can't die!  
>"Kakashi," Kushina said, her grey eyes hardened. "We have a favor."<p>

Kakashi walked over like a machine, not thinking. He had to go to them. He wanted to see them, even if it was for the last time. They were…they were his family. He'd never admit it, but they were family to him. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't!

"Take care of Naruto and Mei. Can you promise us that?" Minato asked, gripping Kushina's hand as Tsunade continued her treatment despite the fact it was hopeless. Their faces were beginning to lose pallor faster by the passing second and Kakashi nodded, tears rolling down his cheek from his visible eye. Kakashi's shoulders shook as he held both of their hands for hours, even though it only seemed like seconds.

The heart rate monitors gave a single toned sound and Kakashi began to scream. He felt hands drag him away and saw it was Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. They held his arms and legs, barely able to hold back the teen. Kakashi's taijutsu skills were off the charts and even though he was simply thrashing violently, his friends were having extreme difficultly holding him back. Nurses and doctors flooded the room and for what felt like an eternity they were in that room trying desperately to heal their Hokage and his wife.

In the few hours Minato and Kushina had been stable, the doctors and nurses were hurriedly working on other patients and when the patients were stable, they were rushed into rooms and the next patient was worked on. This gave them ample time to diminish the sheer amount of patients moaning in pain and confusion. Finally, when they had the time to heal their beloved Hokage, it was too late. He was already dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

_DEAD._

Kakashi began to scream again and Gai let go of an arm and slapped the hysterical silver-haired teen across the face. This stunned Kakashi for a moment before he managed to get Kurenai and Asuma off him and he ran into the room again, only to see the sullen faces of the doctors and nurses.

Kakashi began to shake. Incoherent words spilled out of his mouth and a scream died in his throat. His fists shook at his sides and he marched steps that were simply agony to Minato and Kushina's side. Their faces were almost grey and lacked life. Their bodies had been cleaned of blood and they wore simple clothes and Kakashi's eye lowered as he saw the slight depression in their shirts where the huge hole was. He didn't know exactly how it had formed but all his presumptions pointed to horrific and terribly painful ways; he didn't want to know how it formed.

After standing by them for an immeasurable about of time, he left. Gai and Asuma and Kurenai looked at Kakashi with caution as if he were about to have another _episode_. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around the village, rescuing whomever he could. His mind was elsewhere; pushed back and he only let his shinobi skills and instincts take over. It would be easier that way.

At Minato's and the other fallen ninja's funeral, Kakashi was seemingly empty. It looked as if his speech and emotions had died with Minato and Kushina. Before he'd been rather stoic but he would sometimes exchange a nod or a 'hello' with someone before going about his day. Now, he was simply a ghost, a shell, of his former self. It was an understatement to say that Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were worried.

Hell, their friend might just commit suicide after this.

Kakashi shook his head; they were the ones who might commit suicide after worrying needlessly. He had a promise to keep and he intended to keep it.


	2. Intro II

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Intro II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Before<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled, his face stinging from a punch as he stood in front of Mei, who'd been kicked so hard that it sounded like something had broken. She leaned against a wall, her face contorted in pain. She was in so much pain that she could hardly speak except to hiss in pain every so often. Then, her eyes closed and her body slumped; she was unconscious.<em>

"_Yeah right, demon! We're going to send you to hell where you came from!" one man in the group of civilians said. _

_Naruto's eyes saw the glint of a kunai and froze. He was just a kid, he wasn't an Academy student yet. Hokage-ji said he could apply next year and promised him that there were lots of kids and he could find a friend there if he tried hard enough._

_Naruto clenched his fists and kicked one of the frail looking men in his shin. He scowled and picked up the blonde by his shirt collar. Naruto was slammed against the wall. He saw black spots dancing in his vision as his back, elbows, and head hurt. _

_The civilians shifted slightly, a jolt of power running through their veins. A few grins broke out; their deranged quality sent chills up the blonde's spine. He tried to get up from his position but his whole body shook with fear. He saw the blade being brought closer and closer and all Naruto could think was how much he wanted someone to save him. _

_The kunai suddenly clanged with another piece of metal, effectively knocking the kunai out of the man's hand. Naruto blinked in shock. Had someone just…saved him?_

_The man and Naruto looked over and at the entrance of the alley and saw two children roughly Naruto's age albeit a bit older looking. They both had dark hair and dark eyes and wore the same black shirts. Naruto could only gape._

"_Who're you?" the man demanded. Turning around and glaring, thinking it wasn't them who had knocked the kunai out of his hands. _

"_Leave them alone!" the two of them said in sync._

_Naruto, for a moment, thought it was cool the way they looked nearly exactly the same and said things in sync, like true twins. He knew him and Mei were twins but they didn't really sync up their words they way the kids over there did_

_They each armed themselves with another kunai in one hand. The man began to laugh at their display and turned back to Naruto and kicked him again, this time hard enough to break a bone. Naruto felt nauseous and began to feel lightheaded despite the excruciating pain he felt everywhere; he'd pass out soon._

_Another punch sailed towards the blonde. Naruto shut his eyes in a futile attempt to run away from the pain, but his body was suddenly dropped from being pushed against the wall, held up by the man holing his collar. Naruto slowly looked over and saw that the two children, impossible to tell apart, were somehow…fighting the man with kicks and punches and variations of the sort. It was a faster and more refined combination of attacks that Naruto couldn't keep up with, even if it was simply watching._

_It was riveting and even though the man was gaining the upper hand, being taller and stronger, it made Naruto feel somewhat at ease. It wasn't that Naruto was confused of why they'd helped him; he was, but at the same time hope for a friend in the Academy next year was slowly coming back; he hadn't fully believed Hiruzen that friends were possible (although he'd try). _

_Naruto, with confusion crossing his mind, allowed the darkness to envelop him and he fell unconscious, getting a small rest from his pain-filled day. The last thing he saw before he woke up was the two fighting the man. It made him…happy._

"_That's enough, you two," another voice drawled. _

_The two children looked up and saw a man with silver hair and another figure behind him for a moment before walking towards the two dark-haired children. Another person in the crowd took this opportunity to kick the children against the wall, eliciting a yelp from both of them in pain and surprise._

"_You two are shinobi right? These two kids just butted in! Teach them a lesson!" the man said, helping up the first one who was dealing all the pain on the blonde children._

"_I'm afraid you're wrong. From the looks of it, my siblings stepped in to protect those two blonde children. Am I wrong, Sasuke, Noriko?" a shorter figure with dark eyes and straight dark hair asked, his voice laced with something sharp, something dangerous, something the civilians didn't want to know._

"_Yeah," one of them said, pulling up the other from the wall painfully. Both of their faces contorted in pain. _

_In a flash, all the civilians were surrounded by ANBU operatives and taken to the Konoha Police. Kakashi knelt by the two blonde children and quickly saw that they were badly bruised and probably had broken bones. He cursed under his breath, anger bubbling up more violently than it had before when he didn't see the two blonde children at Ichiraku at 10am sharp on his daily walk to the Hokage for a mission. _

_He'd taken a D-Rank because he feared for them but knew he couldn't just worry for nothing and then break his promise to the Hokage by seeing them. The promise, or mission as Hiruzen would refer to it, was that Kakashi could only protect them from the shadows, never to be seen by them. _

_Kakashi clearly could've checked on them in their apartment but he didn't want to waste time searching for them because it often took ANBU members nearly three hours to find them and Kakashi didn't want to add worrying and paranoia (that was debatable but Kakashi liked to think he had less problems) to his list of mental issues, including the occasional recurring nightmare, waking up by the cenotaph, and finding hundreds of traps around his apartment, among other things._

_Kakashi trusted them to be their usual selves and pranking someone, or something. He regretted trusting himself as well to make that terrible decision but the chances of this happening versus them evading ANBU or somehow making all the grass yellow on the Training Grounds was so small that Kakashi hadn't thought that something like this would've happened. _

_More regret surged through him. Kakashi inwardly groaned; he'd see much, much more violent and horrifying versions of this day in his dreams for a few weeks. _

"_Are you okay, Sasuke, Noriko?" Itachi asked as he walked back to the Uchiha compound with both of them in his arms and groceries in each crook of his arms. It was beginning to hurt like string does when you wrap it around your wrist very tightly but that was nothing compared to the worry and anger he had towards the civilans, now in their father's custody. _

"_Yeah, but my side hurts," Sasuke said. Noriko nodded to second it. Itachi shifted them in his arms and with the tips of his fingers he felt their sides. That elicited a yelp of pain from both of them and Itachi pursed his lips. They had very nasty bruises that wouldn't heal until about two weeks or so. _

"_Did you see our fight?" Sasuke asked._

"_Did you?" Noriko asked after him._

"_Not really. Sorry. Maybe you can show me a replica of the fight after your side heals with my Kage Bunshin," Itachi suggested. The two beamed at him and Itachi felt a little better. At least now in his arms no harm would come to them. That made him feel a little better._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just who were they? Why did they help us? What does that mean? I need to know.<em>

Naruto stopped drawing for a moment. He looked up at Mei and the cup she was drinking out of. She raised a brow in confusion and put down her cup, having finished her apple juice.

"Do you think they'd be our friends?" Naruto asked quietly, hope making his voice lilt a little. His blue eyes met with her grey ones and she sighed and ran a hand through her short straight blonde hair. She frowned in thought.

"I guess," Mei said finally. "Does this mean you're going to go out to look for them?"

Naruto huffed and began to draw again. Mei looked over and saw it was yet another family portrait. Her eyes softened in sadness. Naruto drew their father this time with brown hair and blue eyes and their mother with blonde hair and grey eyes. Naruto said that once he had the right combination, he'd feel it. Mei had scoffed at such an idea, although hoping that he'd be right.

"I know you're going to sneak out at night so let's just go together. We do everything together," Mei said. "Except shower and use the toilet," she added as an afterthought. Naruto cackled at the joke; five-year-olds were extremely amused by such crude jokes. He quickly sobered up and pulled on his shoes.

With that, they set off to find the only people to grace them with a kindness. Naruto searched and searched throughout the entire village and even after one day, it yielded little progress.

Konoha was _huge_. Without chakra control, something Naruto and Mei would learn next year, they could only cover a small area of Konoha and they couldn't split up because Mei had passed out before she saw them. She knew Naruto held them in high regard and she halfway agreed, being the type of person to have to see something to believe it.

So even two months later, there was still uncharted territory. That territory being called a 'Relaxing Center', or more well understood as the red light district by those who frequented such places. The other uncharted territory was the apartments where lots of ninjas stayed and a few clan compounds. Naruto knew it would be hard to get into the compounds simply because the guards _always_ knew he was coming. It was like they knew his chakra or something!

Then, it was winter. It was the dead of December and snow fell hard that year. Despite being the Land of Fire, they also had brutal winters along with brutal summers. Oh, the summers could rival those of Suna, who were in a _desert_. However the winters could rival those in the Land of Water or the Land of Iron…

Well, maybe not the Land of Iron because it probably snowed all year long. However, the winters were harsh and the two blondes had _accidently_ ripped their old blanket. They had been using it to make forts with pillows and clothes and then as cover from the sun in the summers and then a tablecloth and then a shower curtain and then a rug and then as capes…

Consequently, the two of them, bundled in their clothes, which were all summer clothes since they'd 'lost' their winter clothes, were still freezing. Eventually, someone checked on them through the window but neither child noticed; their teeth were chattering too much to notice anything but the fact even the air was sucking up their heat.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Naruto grudgingly got up from where he was sitting and opened the door. There were thick winter clothes and a thick blanket. Naruto grinned and donned the clothes and wrapped the blanket around him as Mei attacked the clothes and slipped hers on. Both of them were a dull black color, but neither of them could complain for once.

Perhaps it was their kindness people again! Maybe they bestowed upon them gifts of necessity in their trying times during the brutal winter! Naruto and Mei finally had the strength to make tea and sipped it gratefully.

"Let's go look for them!" Naruto said. Mei stared at him with a calm expression.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't go out there! You'll freeze to death!" Mei screamed, her hair floating a little. Naruto screamed in fear and nodded vigorously.

"Understand?! You can wait until spring when the Academy starts!" Mei said, sitting back down and sipping her tea again. Naruto sighed and turned back to drawing another family portrait. This time, their father had blonde hair and grey eyes. It was a start, he decided.


	3. Academy Days I

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Academy Days I<p>

* * *

><p>After giving a ceremonial speech welcoming the new students and assuring the parents their children were in great care, the parents left, leaving the children to the teacher.<p>

The teachers had already introduced themselves to a number of the children and were working on bringing in the students. The children, like a flock of sheep, followed without complaint.

In the classroom, it was relatively silent except for the occasional shift of shoes or fiddling with pencils; the children didn't know much of anyone yet so conversation was nonexistent. Iruka would have to savor this time of silence because in a few days time, the children would make friends and then talk the moment he turned his back.

Iruka grabbed a sheet of paper attached on a clipboard and stood in front of the class and started roll.

He noticed that he had _both_ of them in his class. He sent sharp glares quickly to the two blondes, who seemed to deflate a little before the boy started to look around the class, as if looking for someone. Iruka shrugged it off and began the lesson.

"Chakra is a fundamental part of the way shinobi fight. It is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions," Iruka said, drawing diagrams on the board and labeling them as he went along. He didn't draw all 361 tenketsu, chakra points, but he drew a few to give the students a basic idea.

"There are three types of shinobi fighting, two of which require chakra. The third can be used with chakra, but is used as a last resort when you've run out of chakra or want to conserve it," Iruka wrote this as well on the board. "The first two are called ninjutsu and genjutsu and the third is called taijutsu. Ninjutsu is physical attacks and genjutsu is mental attacks. Taijutsu is also physical attacks, but are simply using your body. The difference is that ninjutsu requires hand seals and to mold chakra to perform a jutsu, such as making a clone or transforming into an object. Genjutsu can cause the enemy to see illusions, effectively distracting confusing them. It can create good diversion," Iruka shook his hand slightly to get the cramp out of his hand from gripping the chalk and writing quickly.

The children were also furiously writing, with the exception of two children. Iruka frowned. He'd taught classes before this one so he knew how to deal with problem children, but them he recognized the two that weren't even caring to pay attention. He scowled darkly and put down his chalk with a loud _snap_. The children looked up, startled, and then grew more silent when they saw the look on his face. Had they done something wrong?

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Iruka growled. The two looked up, almost lazily. Their eyes glazed over with confusion and a 'what?' look.

"What?" the girl drawled. The boy looked over at him and propped up his head with a hand.

Iruka didn't respond. He was concerned he'd say some rather choice words in front of the other children. He gritted his teeth in pure rage and managed to swallow his anger and resentment. He sighed and continued with the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't you feel something strange? Like someone is watching us?" Noriko asked under her breath, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed some of the rice in his bento before responding.<p>

"I think it might be those two blondes. I've heard someone say that the girl, Mei, really hates you. She's part of the group that circles around me sometimes. You know, the group of girls that call me 'Sasuke-kun' and give me presents," Sasuke shivered a little. "Why do they do that?"

Noriko shook her head in dismay. She glanced over and saw that Naruto and Mei were walking over, glancing at their food (and drooling) for a moment before glaring at them. Sasuke looked at Noriko and had a slightly worried look. Noriko sighed and made her face carefully blank.

"Hey, Uchiha," Naruto and Mei said, not in sync.

"Yes?" the two Uchiha asked, in sync. The Uzumaki twins glared.

A few seconds of silence passed and the Uzumaki only seemed to get even more and more angry by seeing Noriko and Sasuke simply wait patiently.

"Yes?" Noriko asked again, tilting her head slightly. "Do you want help with the homework?"

"As if I'd need help from you! You act so smug like you know everything and you ace everything like Sasuke-kun does! I bet you cheat off him! You're using him and that's terrible! Naruto and I are going to beat both of you! Today is taijutsu spars, right? If I win, Noriko, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun; clearly you've bribed him to sit next to you. I don't know what he sees in you," Mei shook her head.

Sasuke and Noriko were stunned into silence.

"Hey, Mei! Noriko-chan would never go out with an asshole like this! But yeah, Mei and I are going to beat you in spars! Then maybe I can sit next to you, Noriko-chan," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke and Noriko simply stood and walked quickly away, not believing what they'd heard. Those two blondes really thought that they were going out. Sasuke sent a sharp worried glance to Noriko, who returned it with her own glance. They cringed even as they stood in line for the taijutsu spars.

"Next bout, Uchiha Noriko vs. Uzumaki Mei!" Iruka said, glaring at Mei still.

She pretended not to notice. Instead, she focused all her energy on beating the emotionless looking dark-haired boyfriend-stealing girl in front of her. She noticed that both her and Sasuke looked alike, but thought nothing of it. She didn't want to have to ask questions in front of her; Noriko seemed the type to laugh _in_ your face.

"Begin!"

Mei charged at Noriko, who kept a defensive position. With a fist sailing towards the Uchiha, she grinned, seeing the Uchiha hadn't moved. At the last second, the Uchiha _blurred_ and reappeared at her side, landing a roundhouse kick on Mei's side. Mei hit the ground hard and coughed a little. She glanced up and saw the Uchiha was coming, and fast. Mei struggled to stand and managed to do so just at the last second, blocking the next punch. Then, another kick was coming and Mei managed to block that as well. She grinned cockily and brought her leg up for a kick with momentum. The Uchiha ducked and managed to grab her only support, her other leg, and slam her on the ground. A plume of dust came up and when it settled, Mei was wheezing hard with Noriko holding Mei's collar in one hand and the other hand poised above the blonde's face in a fist, ready to punch.

"Winner: Uchiha Noriko!"

"Yeah, Noriko-chan!" a few boys hollered out. Sasuke glanced at them to silence them and once they felt the Uchiha's glance, although without malice or ill will, silenced immediately. The two Uchiha stood next to each other, silent words being exchanged. Noriko smiled and Sasuke tilted his head. Noriko shrugged and something else a bit more complicated was 'said'. Sasuke sighed and the two fell 'silent' again. It was as if they shared a conscience.

"Next bout: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

As the match was proceeding as Noriko had predicted, she walked over to the rather shy Hyuuga, seeing how she was the only one who wouldn't ask for her to get away from Sasuke-kun (Noriko was still confused) or what Sasuke's favorite color or food or place was.

"Ne, Hinata-san," Noriko started.

"Yes, Noriko-san?" Hinata asked. She liked talking to the Uchiha girl, she was kind but assertive and the only person she didn't stutter to when talking. Sometimes even, the girl would give the Hyuuga pointers with kunai or ninja wire, since most clans were already teaching advanced things.

"Naruto and Mei…those two are different. I see they're hurting, a lot. I just can't put my finger on why the villagers hate them so much," Noriko said. "It's not as if I care for them or anything but if I have to work with them in the future, I don't want to be in danger if they have a problem that can endanger the team's survival and teamwork."

Hinata smiled a little. Noriko gave her a sideways look and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"It's just, Noriko-san, that I may be doubting your statement," Hinata said, a smile still tugging at the corners of her lips as she looked at her feet, shuffling them a little. If Hinata weren't Noriko's friend, she would've stayed quiet, but the two were close enough to oppose the other's ideas without feeling bad or offended.

"Hn," Noriko said as she saw her brother win against Naruto. Sasuke ran over towards her, a smile on his face. She gave him a knowing look and he smiled sheepishly. Hinata stepped away, giving the two space, though knowing they were brother and sister and not what everyone thought they were—an item.

As Sasuke and Noriko conversed about the two Uzumaki who seemed to just have a problem with their existence, like the village did with theirs, a couple boys walked over and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was beginning to really wonder how they came up with such a ridiculous notion that they were going out.

"Hey, Uchiha! Get away from our Noriko-chan!" a boy with a dog on his head said. The dog barked as if to second it.  
>"All of you, I don't know what you want, but go away! I only want to talk to my brother and that's it!" Noriko said. She made a shooing motion with her hands. The boys were stunned, even the dog not letting out even a growl or bark.<p>

They slowly shuffled away, only to be replaced by the Sasuke fangirl group. Noriko sweatdropped as the girls began to lecture her on being close to _their_ Sasuke-kun and other ridiculous accusations.

Suddenly, Noriko's face exploded in pain and her world spun as she found herself on the ground, knowing she'd been standing a second ago. Her head hurt so badly and she found it difficult to focus on what was going on in front of her. A person stood in front of her, saying something. She focused chakra to her ears and heard Sasuke talking to her assaulter.

"Hey, Mei! No one hurts my sister! I don't care that you're bitter that she won the taijutsu bout; I don't care that you don't like her or something! You just kicked her head! She could have a concussion for all we know! I don't want anything to do with you! If you hurt her again, I swear to you that you'll receive pain worse a thousand times over!" Sasuke yelled, his voice laced with pure anger and he wasn't hiding it at all. Iruka and Naruto ran over, hearing the commotion.

"Mei, what happened?" Naruto asked, holding his sister back from going again at the downed Uchiha.

Mei was eerily silent. Noriko clearly saw guilt and regret on her face before it went back to resentment and jealously. Of about why or what Mei was jealous about regarding Noriko, she had no idea. And now, more than ever, she didn't want to know.

Noriko felt something drop on her ear and coat it with warmth. She touched a hand to it and looked at her fingers. Her fingers were red with blood and panic flooded her veins and she grew pale, much paler than she normally was. Sasuke was by her side, telling her to calm down and that Iruka was bringing her to the hospital.

Noriko passed out after that. The school day ended early and when Itachi and Kakashi heard of what had happened, they were shocked. When Noriko awoke after being examined by the doctors in the hospital, the first face she saw was Sasuke's. Her eyes softened a little and Sasuke held her hand. Itachi patted her head and surprisingly, Mei was at the foot of her bed. Noriko coughed a little and looked at her older brother.

"Nii-san, how long have I been here?" Noriko looked at Itachi with glazed eyes.

"A day. We were worried you wouldn't wake up. However, you didn't have a concussion; it was simply shock and a rather large bruise and laceration on your scalp. Another very lucky thing: the doctors didn't deem it necessary to shave the area around the laceration to heal it. So, you look fine except for the glassy eyes. Get some rest after your classmate speaks with you," Itachi said. Noriko nodded and he walked away, probably going back to his ANBU duties.

"Well, why're you here?" Noriko looked at Mei with indifference, not fearing her. Sasuke was beginning to get angry again, but Noriko gave him a sharp glance, to which he simply took a seat next to her on her bed.

Mei was silent. She handed the dark-haired girl a book and walked away. Noriko raised a brow and read the back to see what it was about. She sighed after reading it, as if bored by it.

"What is it about?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"Kunoichi classes. It's a handbook. You're lucky you're not going to kunoichi classes; I've been to a few already and they're a bore. All you do is arrange flowers and learn etiquette. It's a lot more interesting being with the class and sparring and learning other things," Noriko said, turning over and going back to sleep. Sasuke eventually followed suit and Mikoto and Fugaku came in a few hours later to find their twin children sound asleep. A small smile crossed the normally stoic Uchiha patriarch's face as he saw his children so peaceful and innocent.

If only he knew just how soon things would turn so dark.


	4. Academy Days II

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Academy Days II<p>

* * *

><p>Noriko pushed open the door, hoping that everything was okay. Fear pounded in her heart as the moon's bright light was the first thing to filter into the room. Then, as the door opened wider, it revealed three figures. Two were lying on the ground, lifeless, and the other held a sword. Noriko decided to foolishly disregard the sword.<p>

"Nii-san! Tou-san and Kaa-san are…!" Noriko gasped, staring at them and her brother's figure.

"Who would do something like this?" Noriko asked, getting scared. A shuriken embedded itself into the wall after slicing into her shoulder. She disregarded that as Itachi spoke. She hoped he'd give her an answer. His eyes opened and she stiffened, seeing the Sharingan.

"Foolish little sister," Itachi said. _Mangekyo Sharingan!_

Noriko was caught in his genjutsu. Over and over the deaths of people she knew and cared about died in front of her. They charged at Itachi in vain to be murdered in front of her. Blood splattered on everything; the ground, their clothes, and Itachi's ANBU vest.

"Nii-san! Don't show me this!" Noriko screamed. More and more bodies were felled and the only thing to come out of her mouth was screams.

Then, the death of her parents was replayed.

"No!" Noriko screamed. Their blood sprayed in an arc on the floor and their bodies became lifeless!

"_Stop!_" Noriko screamed. The genjutsu, a second in reality, but a three days in the genjutsu world, stopped. The images of blood and murder were flashing in her head. She dropped to the floor. Her eyes glazed over, only one thing on her mind.

"Why," Noriko said. Itachi's Sharingan receded into black before he responded.

"To see what I was capable of."

"And…what were you capable of? That was it? You killed everyone just for that?" Noriko asked, getting angry.

"It was important," Itachi said simply, as if stating a fact, like the sky was blue or grass is green. Noriko lifted her head a little and looked at Itachi with hate and confusion. More anger filled her features and she glared at Itachi.

"Don't fuck with me!" Noriko screamed as she suddenly ran at Itachi. The breath was knocked out of her and her eyes widened. A punch had firmly landed itself on her stomach and she fell onto the floor once more, face to face with the face of her dead mother. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to fear, truly fear, something.

No, it was _someone_. Someone she trusted. Someone she admired. Someone she hoped to be when she was older. Someone she loved.

But now, it was someone she feared, someone she resented, someone she hated. Everything he'd done was a lie: being kind, being helpful to training, being a good role model. Sasuke and her had always looked up to him but now…now she hated him and feared him with all her being.

She forced herself up and fled the room. _I'm scared!_

She fled the house and ran through the streets of the bloody bodies she'd seen brutally murdered in front of her. She shut her eyes and focused on running far, far away. She almost tripped when running so fast but she simply kept going to get away from the teen who had ripped everything away from her.

Wait.

_Sasuke!_

Noriko began to panic. Where was Sasuke? Was he still training? She stopped and looked around helplessly, panic being the only thing she could think about. She didn't dare call out his name; Itachi would find her quicker.

"Don't kill me!" Noriko screamed. "Don't kill Sasuke!"

Fear came back in a huge wave again, making her legs shake, making her unable to move.

"You're not even worth killing," Itachi said. "And neither is Sasuke. Foolish little sister. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly way. Run, run, and cling to life. And one day when you possess the same eyes as me come before me."

Noriko stared in shock and confusion. Same eyes…did he mean that strange Sharingan he had? The one that Tou-san was talking about? The Mangekyo? A strange an unpleasant feeling rushed over her and she fell to her knees. When she managed to stand, her eyes burned a deep crimson with a single tomoe.

After that, Itachi began to flee. She scowled in anger and grabbed a few kunai and as she pursed him, threw the kunai at him. He managed to block most of the kunai but one escaped him and it knocked off his hitai-ate. He put it on once more, noting the scratch it made on the Konoha symbol. Tears flowed from his eyes and as Noriko held her arm in pain and dropped to her knees, her eyes turned back to black, she heard a voice.

"Nii-san! Noriko!"

Shock and fear washed over her but she could do nothing. Darkness enveloped her consciousness and she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she heard was a scream, from Sasuke.

After receiving the Tsukuyomi like his sister had, Sasuke collapsed by Noriko's side. He too, was a victim of the horrible genjutsu from Itachi but since Itachi wanted to conserve chakra to fight off any ANBU he may encounter, Itachi couldn't let it go on as long as it for as long as he had had for Noriko.

* * *

><p>Sasuke came to a few days later in the hospital. The images of his fallen clansmen weren't necessarily as brutal and bloody as Noriko had seen, but for a child who had never seen murder, anything was just as horrible. He looked around and saw his sister bandaged up more than he had and sitting in a chair, the glimmer in her eyes gone.<p>

"Noriko?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't respond right away. She looked up slowly and gave a small smile before it faded into sobs with her head and knees tucked into her chest and her straight hair covering her face. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

After a minute, she stopped and wiped away her tears.

"There's something you have to know," Noriko said. "The last words Itachi told me."

Sasuke's face darkened at the mention of the murderer but he motioned for her to continue, his attention rapt.

"Itachi said, 'You're not even worth killing. And neither is Sasuke. Foolish little sister. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly way. Run, run, and cling to life. And one day when you possess the same eyes as me come before me,'" Noriko quoted.

"He wants us to avenge the clan," Sasuke realized. "That was obvious. Noriko, together we're going to kill that murderer and make him pay for all the things he's done. And, we're going to revive the clan."

Noriko nodded. Her eyes drifted about, as if unsure of where to look.

"What did Itachi show you?" Noriko asked softly.

Sasuke shifted in his covers, his fists gripping the sheets angrily.

"He showed me just Tou-san and Kaa-san's death," Sasuke said. "What did he show you?"

"Everyone's death," Noriko said, biting her lip to keep from crying again. It didn't work but this time, Sasuke reached out to embrace her and she simply collapsed on the bed sobbing into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke began to cry as well, on top of the fact that he was frightened to see his sister so frightened.

"In the genjutsu he told me about the Naka Shrine and the seventh tatami mat from the right that there was a secret Uchiha meeting place," Sasuke said. "Do you know anything about it?"

Noriko nodded. "Yeah. It's at the southern part of the compound and we need a Sharingan to get in. Looks like we're going to have to train to get our Sharingan."

Sasuke bit his lip. "He told me another thing. In order to get the Sharingan, we have to kill my closest friend. I think he told me more things, but I can't really remember."

Noriko lifted her head to let Sasuke have some space. Neither of them had ever really been fond of physical contact, but this was a particular moment. The two sat in silence until the nurse came in and saw they were both awake but eerily silent. She frowned in shock and called the Hokage to come over after taking both of their vitals.

When the Hokage came, he was at a loss for words. Hiruzen, in all his wisdom and experience, didn't know what to say past the usual 'It's going to be alright'. He knew the truth and he knew that nothing was alright. The girl seemed more distant than the boy, who remained quiet, not striking up a conversation like their peers, specifically the Uzumaki twins. He'd heard how annoying and smug the Uchiha twins were from the two blondes, his surrogate grandchildren, but this was something completely different.

Then again, the two children who lay in silence with only each other left in the world were subjected to the world's most powerful genjutsu. From the looks of it, the girl had seen it first and Itachi must've been conserving chakra to not give the boy the full extent of the Tsukuyomi.

Or, there was another reason behind Itachi scarring the girl more so than he did with the boy. She had bandages covering most of her visible skin with the exception of her face, while the boy simply had bandages on his shins and hands.

Hiruzen had really no idea of how to deal with this and what to say. Perhaps if Kushina were here she'd make Minato approve of taking them in. No, if Minato were here that wouldn't even be necessary; the Uchiha Massacre wouldn't have happened. Minato was a better problem solver than Hiruzen, although the old man would never admit it. Because of this, Fugaku, Mikoto, and their whole clan wouldn't have died and Itachi wouldn't have had to sacrifice his future.  
>He sighed and decided to have the children look to he future. By that, he simply meant things returning to a mild state of normal. If normal could even be understood by the children anymore.<p>

"Your Academy teacher is offering remedial lessons for the two of you to catch up on nearly a week's worth of work. He's willing to do them whenever and wherever you'd like. Also, I've paid for an apartment for the both of you, if you'd like to live there. The village is worried about you two," Hiruzen said gently.

"Hokage-sama, we appreciate your kindness," the girl started.

"But that is not necessary," the boy finished.

Hiruzen was slightly taken aback by the two. Their minds seemed almost linked. In fact, something in the air seemed to change and for a moment, he couldn't tell the two apart. He shook the thought out of his mind and nodded.

"Well, if you two need anything, you can tell me anything. Both of your injuries have healed enough to discharge you two so you are free to go whenever you like," Hiruzen said and disappeared in a shunshin.

The last two Uchiha turned to one another and walked out of the hospital, ignoring the stares they received from the loitering patients and nurses and doctors. It began to rain hard outside and Noriko ended up ripping off her bandages and Sasuke walked by her to where they'd agreed to: the Uchiha compound.

Denial.

They weren't dead.

It was impossible.

Itachi wasn't a murderer.

He can't be.

However, the lines where dead bodies used to be were enough to bring new tears to the seven year olds faces'. All the blood that had splattered the ground and walls and tatami mats was cleaned but in the last two Uchiha's eyes, nothing was clean anymore. Everything was stained, no, _drenched_, in the blood of the murdered Uchiha and Itachi stood at the epicenter.

_He had the nerve to say that we weren't worth killing. We're nothing but dirt beneath his feet!_

_He was never our brother to begin with. He was always this way, just keeping it hidden until he simply grew bored of the peace and destroyed it!_

Sasuke and Noriko looked up in surprise. They shared a wry smile before leaving the compound just as quickly as their smiles faded.

* * *

><p>They'd gone through the surrealism already. The graves were clumped together and the bodies probably cremated to save space; it seemed a little unbelievable to think that all the bodies of the large Uchiha clan could fit in a small area in the Uchiha graveyard.<p>

Their tears had dried to leave behind a strong resolve. It was such that the two had drawn their goals surrounding themselves and not widening it to include anyone else but each other. This resolve was to get revenge on Itachi by killing him. This meant that they had to get stronger.

Much stronger.

_The clan died because we lacked power. We can't let our weakness plague us forever, no, not for another moment. We refuse to be dirt beneath his feet; we will be the skies that rain down his death on him. _

The two walked solemnly away from the Uchiha graves. It was too much, at least for now.

The sun was beginning to set and the two Uchiha ended up taking money from their old home and changing out of the itchy hospital garb. They were seen walking through the merchant district of Konoha. Neither was too fond of sweets so they ended up ordering a bowl of soup with chicken and shrimp stuffed wonton wrappers, bean sprouts, and cabbage and lettuce slices.

The children were perfectly aware of the entire customer body staring at them. It wasn't strange to see children eating without adults, although it was far less common than the opposite. It was simply the children themselves. Everyone had heard about the Uchiha Massacre and wondered if the children were okay.

No one, though, had the guts to approach the two last Uchiha. It was very similar to the way no one had the guts to outright tell the two Uzumaki everyone in the village hated their entire existence and wanted them to die and how they killed the Yondaime Hoakge and whatnot.

Once the two children had finished their soup, they paid and left. Stares followed the two children and once they were out of sight, whispers flooded the air.

"Hokage-sama, we'd like to take you up on your offer with the apartment," Sasuke said.

"We'll move our things from the Uchiha compound to the apartment on our own," Noriko added.

Hiruzen nodded and flicked his wrist. An ANBU appeared and the children were too lethargic and grief-stricken to be surprised. The ANBU was given his orders to show the children where the apartment was and the children dutifully followed.

The apartment was nice. Well, apartments. Hiruzen had bought two for each of them and clearly didn't realize that the nightmares would come with a vengeance and the only person in the world capable of consoling was their twin. It didn't matter. Hiruzen would figure it out soon enough.

Over the next few days, the children moved their things into the apartment and organized everything to their liking. With their monthly allowance, they stocked the kitchen, although small, with essentials and took many of the cooking utensils from their old home to save money.

When the day to return to the Academy came, really just a Monday, Noriko had made an effort to cook bento. It was very, very simple since the girl honestly had no idea how to cook anything. Sasuke was glad he had anything. It was just rice with an ume plum in the middle taking up half of the box and the other side was slices of lettuce with slivers of boiled pork.

Noriko didn't fry the pork; she'd tried doing that and all the oil splattered everywhere so she abandoned that idea for a simpler one. With a simple cloth tied around the box, they were off for school.

During their downtime, Noriko had gone out go get Hinata's notes and the two Uchiha studied them to make sure they didn't fall behind. In reality, they didn't really need to; Iruka was going over past lessons since their test on the theories of ninjutsu and genjutsu and taijutsu was a week from then.

It was like the two Uchiha spoke a different language, created a bubble around themselves from others, and lost their original personalities—their smiles, their smirks, and their air of content. Their test scores hadn't gone down a bit; they were still the top students. And, everyone noticed the two Uchiha suddenly back at school and stared in awe.

"Hey, did you hear? Everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed and only they lived," a boy behind the two Uchiha said.

"Yeah, I heard. My dad was talking about that," another boy replied.

Naruto and Mei overheard the two boys and looked at the Uchiha, thinking the same thing. They were tempted to approach the Uchiha, but something made them hesitate. It might've been the dark aura that surrounded the two Uchiha. It might've been the recent events discouraging the two Uzumaki. Whatever it was, it made them uncertain.

Iruka walked in and quieted everyone down.

"Well, as many of you have noticed, two students have returned to class. Please give them your warmest welcome back because things have been very hard for them and be kind," Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, is it because their entire clan was killed?"

"I heard they saw everyone die."

"Sensei, how come they're so quiet?"

"Silence!" Iruka yelled. He glanced at the Uchiha, worried they were offended by the comments but they acted as if no one had said anything. For the rest of the class, the Uchiha answered questions as a last resort when no one else could, which happened often, and kept to themselves. This only served to further intrigue their classmates.

When lunch came, no one could find the Uchiha twins. The Sasuke fangirl group and the Noriko fanboy group searched high and low but they couldn't find any sign of them.

The boy with red triangles on his face and a dog on his head looked up when his dog barked. The boy nodded and ran to a tree where sure enough, the two Uchiha had climbed and were eating their lunch with a distant look.

"Noriko, I don't care that you're suffering or whatever, but you need to get away from Sasuke-kun! Your negative personality is making him negative!" Mei yelled up the tree as she tried to climb it. Noriko ignored her.

Mei's face contorted in anger. This girl hadn't changed; she was still acting like she was better and keeping Sasuke all to herself. She didn't care that she and Sasuke were sister and brother; she'd be the one to marry Sasuke in the future. That was her dream.

When Mei finally was able to reach the branch where the two Uchiha sat, they closed their bento boxes and did a backflip gracefully to avoid Mei. Landing in sync once more, the two Uchiha stalked away, the other children afraid to approach them.

Once again, back in class after lunch, Noriko and Sasuke were quiet. However, sometimes people would see a spark of anger in their eyes only to be drowned out once more by the darkness of their eyes.

"Naruto, what did Sasuke just say?" Iruka asked, exasperated. The blonde still wasn't paying attention.

"Why would I pay attention to that sulking idiot over there? So what his clan got killed? I don't see why all of us have to suffer for it," Naruto said. A moment of silence passed over the class, almost tangible and suffocating.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke looked up and stared straight at him, his anger and resentment for Itachi directed solely on the blonde.

"Yeah, Naruto-nii is right! That Noriko just makes him all negative and sad! I bet she helped in the massacre," Mei said, suddenly feeling regret after saying it, but disregarded it.

_You think I helped Itachi slaughter everyone in the clan? I was there first and I saw the deaths of everyone in my clan played over and over and over again. It always ended with the deaths of our parents, the blade falling in a clean arc to bring death to them. This genjutsu was a second in the real world, but three days in the genjutsu. Can you imagine that_? Noriko thought.

Noriko knew the answer was a 'no' because Mei didn't have parents. She never had a brother who killed her parents, who she lost trust in. She never had anyone but Naruto and they were fine with each other, as far as Noriko knew. She'd never had bonds severed or seen murder.

Sasuke looked at her and felt as if he knew what was running through her head. He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Believe what you want," Noriko said. "I don't have time to explain anything to you."

Mei gawked and got up to storm over there to the other side of the classroom. Iruka stopped her and looked pitifully at the two Uchiha. He glanced at the clock and seeing how class was about to end, he dismissed the class.

The two Uchiha were the first to leave, followed by the Sasuke fangirl group. Mei was right behind Noriko and was about to land a punch onto Noriko's head, but Sasuke said it out of the corner of his eye, grabbed her arm, and slammed her against the wall.

"I said, no one hurts my sister," Sasuke's eyes held a cold and dark fury in them and Mei didn't know whether to fear him or be in awe. Seeing how she was crushing hard on Sasuke, she went with the latter option.

"What're you talking about? I was just going to pat her shoulder for consolation," Mei said, giving a smile.

"Mei," Noriko turned around to look at the Uzumaki, who glared at the emotionless eyes of Uchiha Noriko.

"What?" Mei spat.

"You will never understand either of us. Please, stop trying to," Noriko said softly, too softly for anyone but Sasuke to hear.

He let go of the blonde and the two Uchiha walked away, the bubble around them seeming almost tangible. Mei stared at Noriko's back and for a moment, wondered just how terrifying the massacre must've been. She knew both of them were affected by some genjutsu and some guy named Uchiha Itachi killed everyone but that was about the extent of her knowledge. She could only put her and Naruto's solitude up against their pain but felt as if she'd never really understand the Uchiha.

Maybe it was for the better?

Later, at night, while the Noriko woke up from another nightmare with Sasuke calming her down, Naruto admitted something to Mei.

"I understand Sasuke's and Noriko's feelings. The solitude, the stares. That's why I'm going to be best friends with him and bring him out of his solitude," Naruto stated. "Are you going to do the same with Noriko-chan?"

"Of course not. That girl is full of herself, no matter what anyone says," Mei said as she turned over on her bed and curled up. Naruto shook his head, never understanding girls and their fights.


	5. Evening

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Evening<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi froze. A drop of sweat rolled down his neck and he stared at the scroll in front of him. He rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket and used a shunshin to get out of the library and hurry to the Hokage. He'd simply gone to the library for some light reading in the S-Ranked section, having finished his perverted book, and out of sheer boredom picked up a random scroll and began to read.<p>

As he was walking, he didn't see the crow that flew away from the library. His mind was preoccupied with some very troubling thoughts as he approached the ANBU that stood outside of the Sarutobi compound. The ANBU saw the seriousness and urgency on Kakashi's face and went to get the Hokage without exchanging any words.

Kakashi declined tea and simply sat at a table waiting for Hiruzen. He finally came wearing regular attire, a simple dark shirt with dark pants.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Hokage-sama, but I have some information that may either endanger Konoha or strengthen it," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen took a seat in front of the top Elite Jounin in the whole of Konoha.

"Go on," Hiruzen said.

"The Sharingan is not the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha are capable of unlocking. It is called 'Kyouzou'. Only twins can unlock this and in order for it to happen, the Sharingan has to be unlocked first. However, even after unlocking the Sharingan, there is a low chance of unlocking the Kyouzou. This has not been unlocked in centuries, before even Uchiha Madara's time. If it is unlocked, there is a nearly certain death rate. The twins' memories are shared and once the Sharingan is in its advanced stage, the Kyouzou allows for telepathy," Kakashi said.

"The Kyouzou doesn't have much correlation with doujutsu other than what I'd said earlier. It grants a special kind of kenjutsu. One twin transforms into a blade and the other is the wielder. The moment this happens, basic forms of this ancient kenjutsu carried down through the Uchiha blood come to mind in both twins and they are nearly unstoppable since no one has ever seen this style in centuries. Also, if the wielder is a Suiton user and the blade is a Raiton user, for example, they can combine their chakra together and create a pseudo-Kekkei Genkai.

"Lastly, the drawbacks. One, clearly, is lack of chakra control leading to death. If the two twins are not in sync, the mildest consequence is that the Kyouzou will not activate, and another rather interesting consequence is that the blade will reject the wielder and will not be able to transform back into a human state and eventually, shatter. There are said to be more consequences, that I assume are much more lethal, but I can't read it. It seems as if you have to be a full-blooded Uchiha to read the full scroll," Kakashi said.  
>"And this could help Konoha by having publicity and strong ninja to protect it to attract more missions. However, this could hurt Konoha if they may die in the process of activating either their Sharingan or Kyouzou," Hiruzen realized. "Among other things, seeing how if they unlock their Sharingan only they can read what is on the scroll."<p>

Kakashi nodded. "Well then, I'll make my leave. Sorry to bother you, Hokage-sama."

The Jounin bowed respectfully before walking out of the Sarutobi compound. Hiruzen rubbed his eyes before yawning and trying to get a few more minutes of sleep, but Kakashi's words rang in his ears and all he could think about was the two Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Noriko, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Mei. Led by Jounin Hatake Kakashi," Iruka read off.<p>

The two Uchiha shared a silent celebration at not being split up. However, they knew that both Naruto and Mei had failed the test yesterday so it baffled them that they were still there. However, it was none of their concern since the two Uchiha cared about graduating and taking the first steps to gaining power.

A few hours later, this Kakashi person had not come. Mei and Naruto were gambling on something trivial while the two Uchiha sat with their fingers laced under their chins.

"Ne, ne, Noriko-chan. How long do you think this guy is going to make us wait?" Naruto complained.

"Why would Noriko know anything? She cheated off of Sasuke-kun all the time and her head is empty behind those dull black eyes," Mei said, glaring at the girl, who glared back.

"What did you just say?" Noriko growled, standing up. She walked over to the blonde and got really close, glaring harshly. Mei matched the glare with her own glower and Naruto accidently knocked into Mei, causing the girl to fall forward and kiss Noriko.

The two girls separated immediately with Noriko on the ground on her hands and knees, gagging. Mei held her neck and gagged as well. Just then, their Jounin sensei walked in. He looked at the four of them: an Uchiha about to burst out laughing (or into a murderous rage, it was too early to tell), two girls clearly in distress, and a blonde who looked apologetic and fearful for his life when the Uchiha boy and blonde girl glared murderously at him. The dark haired girl had regained her bearings and noticed the silver haired Jounin.

"You're Hatake Kakashi," the girl said.

Kakashi looked at her with an apathetic eye, although on the inside was thoroughly intrigued by her and the scroll he had found and told Hiruzen about. The girl turned to the dark haired boy, her twin Kakashi presumed, and seemed to exchange silent words. The boy calmed down with a smirk on his face.

"My first impressions? You're a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof," Kakashi said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Mei and Naruto took the stairs for some reason while the two Uchiha jumped from windowsill to windowsill to get up to the roof. After sitting for two mintues, the Uzumaki twins finally came. They looked shocked as they looked at the Uchiha, convinced they were faster. Their grades, however, proved otherwise.

"Introductions. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," Kakashi said. "You, blonde girl, go first."

"I'm Uzumaki Mei. What I like is…well, the person I like is…as for hobbies, uh…and dreams for the future…" Mei squealed at every pause, getting louder and louder and looking at Sasuke with hearts in her grey eyes. "As for dislikes, I hate Noriko!"

Kakashi looked at the blonde boy and motioned for him to go.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and my hobby is trying out different ramen! I don't like people who act like they're better than everyone else when they know that that's a lie. My dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me," Naruto adjusted the hitai-ate on his forehead, fiddling with it, a large grin on his face.

"Next," Kakashi drawled, extremely tempted to pull out his book that was a thousand times more interesting than hearing these kids' dreams for the future and whatnot.

"I'm Uchiha Noriko. There are a lot of things I hate and nothing I like. My hobby is training with my brother. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream. The revival of my clan…and to kill a certain man," Noriko said.

Sasuke didn't want for Kakashi's drawl to go.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I hate and not very many things I like. My hobby is training with my sister. As for dreams, no, it's an ambition, to revive my clan and to kill a certain person," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool! Why can't you be like that, Naruto-nii?" Mei blushed at Sasuke. Naruto began to cry on the inside. His sister had abandoned him for the duck-haired idiot!

"Well, you all are interesting in your own interesting ways. I suppose that's a good thing. Oh yeah, tomorrow there's a mission we're doing and it's survival training at 5am. I know you all did survival training in the Academy, but this is a little different. And, don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up if you do. Dismissed," Kakashi said, clearly in a hurry to leave.

Noriko saw his hand hovering over his back pocket and didn't want to really take the time to think about why he was doing that. She turned to Sasuke and he nodded. The two left, leaving the two Uzumaki behind.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had already defeated Naruto and Mei; Naruto defeated by a pathetic taijutsu attack and obvious traps and Mei by a genjutsu featuring her crush bleeding out with kunai sticking out of him every which way. All there was the two Uchiha.<p>

Mei's scream pierced the air and the Uchiha heard it loud and clear.

"Ninja tactis no. 2: Genjutsu. Mei fell for it so easily," Kakashi said, reading his book behind a tree near Sasuke.

"Hallucinatory illusions," Sasuke muttered. "No wonder she fell for it."

"However, we're different from those two," Sasuke added.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell?" Kakashi proposed. "Sasuke-kun, Noriko-chan."

Sasuke turned, revealing only him and Kakashi to fight. Kakashi sighed. "Noriko-chan, do you want to hide in his shadow all day? I suggest you don't."

An angry growl followed that and Noriko appeared, as if a mirror image of Sasuke. Kakashi blinked twice; which one was Sasuke again? No, the girl had straight hair, right? Kakahsi sighed and put his book away as the two threw shuriken at him.

"There's no point in using regular attacks," Kakashi warned.

"We know," the two smirked. Suddenly, two fireballs were rushing at him. Noriko threw a kunai about ten feet from Kakashi to cut a rope and fire more kunai and shuriken at him as the fireball was racing towards him.

As soon as Kakashi landed, avoiding the fireballs, Noriko and Sasuke were on either side of him, attacking with ferocity. When a kick was aimed at his head, he'd block with one arm and only find the girl reaching for the bells, but upside down since he'd caught her with the other arm. She managed to grip one of the bells, but not hard enough to take it. This didn't go unnoticed to Kakashi, especially when Sasuke had also tried to grip it, but failed.

Kakashi tried to move back, but he felt searing pain somewhere pain should not be. He managed to get the Uchiha off of him, his lower region screaming in pain. It was like a scene from Icha Icha Paradise, but so, so much more realistic.

"You fight dirty," Kakashi glared at Noriko. She smirked.

"I had practice," Noriko glanced at Sasuke, who looked away, miffed. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh at that.

"Anyway, I'll admit you two are different from the other two," Kakashi said.

Then, again, fire raced towards him. However, before Kakashi could jump away, he found himself face to face with the fire, a place where Sasuke had just been standing. He glanced over and saw that Sasuke was standing where he'd stood. He looked back at the fire and because he was so close he had no choice but to counter.

"Water Release: Water Wall," Kakashi said, weaving hand signs and letting out enough water to put out the flames.

Because he had to release all the water, he couldn't stop the jutsu immediately. If he did that, he'd choke and possibly risk drowning from the inside out by not being able to breathe since his lungs had filled with water. Even a small amount of water was uncomfortable so stopping momentarily could be disastrous. Plus, no one would believe the great Hatake Kakashi had died performing a jutsu, and one that he'd drowned from.

Then, Kakashi disappeared. The two Uchiha freaked out, not knowing where he was and then, Noriko and Sasuke were pulled under the ground, eliciting a scream from both of them. Sasuke and Noriko glared at the scarecrow Jounin, who disappeared in a shunshin. Sasuke turned back to Noriko, who looked bitter. Just then, Mei streaked across the clearing.

She turned her head a few times, as if not believing her eyes.

"Mei," Sasuke addressed.

"_It's a severed head!_" Mei screamed and fainted again.

When Mei awoke, she saw Sasuke's face. She threw herself at him, glad he wasn't dead.

"There's still a little bit of time left till noon," Sasuke said. "I'm going."

"Sasuke-kun, you're still going after the bell?"

"Noriko and I were able to grip them. We can get it next time," Sasuke explained.

"Noriko? She's not even here," Mei said, crossing her arms at the mention of her rival. "But, you're amazing Sasuke-kun to get that close to Kakashi-sensei."

"I wouldn't have been able to get it without Noriko. We needed teamwork to get the bell…" Sasuke said, his eyes widening. "No way…"

"It's obvious now. We're such idiots!" Noriko's voice said, as if she was right in front of Mei. Mei flinched and looked around, not understanding what was going on. She glanced at Sasuke's shadow and saw that his hair was different in the shadow and how the hair was about up to the chin and swayed a bit in the wind.

"Sasuke…your shadow," Mei said, "I don't understand."

Sasuke smirked but didn't explain.

"Anyway, since we have a such little time left, why not just try again next time and give up?" Mei asked.

Sasuke sent her a sharp glance.

"Only we can kill that man," Noriko's voice said.

"You mean Kakashi-sensei?" Mei asked, confused.

"We were crying at the time…Sasuke and I are avengers. We must be stronger than him," Noriko appeared suddenly, her short hair flowing in the breeze.

"What're you talking about?" Mei asked again, getting impatient.

"We don't have time to stumble here," Noriko said, looking sharply at Mei with eyes full of hatred. Mei flinched. _What's with her and Sasuke-kun?_

The bell rang out. Noriko and Sasuke turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Those Uchiha worked well together, really well. He knew that Mei and Naruto were twins since forever, so it begged the question that if Noriko and Sasuke could work together, why couldn't Naruto and Mei work together? Kakashi decided he'd learn eventually.<p>

So, the ones tied to the leg were the Uzumaki twins. They looked pissed, especially when Kakashi taunted them, saying how their stomachs were growling.

Kakashi began to rant and criticize them for not understanding the point.

"What point?" Mei asked.

"Teamwork," Noriko muttered.

"Noriko-chan is correct," Kakashi said, interrupted from his rant. He continued lecturing them and explained the cenotaph that Naruto was so eager to have his name engraved on. Then, Kakashi gave them another chance and disappeared.

"Here," Noriko handed Mei her bento. Mei scowled at it.

"I don't need it," Mei said.

Her stomach voiced its opposition, much to Mei's embarrassment. Noriko glared and shoved the rice into her mouth. Mei chewed and once she'd swallowed, Kakashi appeared, scaring all of them. Both Uzumaki screamed bloody murder while the Uchiha pulled out kunai.

"You pass," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Noriko and Sasuke smirked at one another and the Uzumaki had to pause for a few seconds before cheering.

"Tomorrow we're going to be doing missions so be in the mission receiving rooms at 7am. Do you want to get dinner on me?" Kakashi asked. "Because you're the first team I've passed so I think this might deserve some celebration."

* * *

><p><em>I can't do this. <em>Noriko glanced at Sasuke.

_Neither can I. How the hell do they eat so much? _Sasuke had a similarly blanched face and nodded.

_Do you think they'll eat ours? _Noriko glanced at the two Uzumaki slurping at their ramen like there was no tomorrow.

_Who knows. Worth a shot._ Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey, Mei, Naruto, do you want ours?" Noriko asked, a bit pale.

"Yeah!" the two bowls vanished from one end of the counter to the other where the ramen was quickly vacuumed in. Kakashi just managed to finish his bowl and was reading his book, waiting for the two Uzumaki to finish their bowls.

"So you two really like ramen," a voice said behind them. Kakashi looked up and was mildly surprised.

"Jiraiya-sama. What brings you here?" Kakashi put his book away. This didn't go unnoticed by the hungry, but ramen-hateful Uchiha. Was this guy important or something?

"I heard you finally passed a team. Is this them?" Jiraiya looked at the oblivious blondes and the suspicious Uchiha. "You have an interesting lot."

"I suppose," Kakashi said. "The four of you, introduce yourselves."

The blondes didn't notice Kakashi's order and the Uchiha seemed to put up yet another wall of silence.

"Noriko-chan, Sasuke-kun, I know you heard me," Kakashi said. "This is the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He was a pupil of the Sandaime Hokage who eventually taught the Yondaime Hokage, who taught me. You could assume he's important," Kakashi said, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

The Uchiha surrendered with a sigh.

"Uchiha Noriko."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraiya's eyes widened for a moment.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto and Mei," Noriko said. "Sasuke and I are going home, Kakashi-sensei. Good night, Jiraiya-sama."

With that, the two Uchiha vanished, having left just enough money to pay for their meal.

"They're distant," Jiraiya muttered. "Are they still exhibiting signs of mental scarring the way they did four years ago?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, but they're starting missions tomorrow. When we finally do C-Rank missions I suppose I'll find out for myself. However, their ambitions to kill _him_ have not faded one bit."

Jiraiya sighed. He took a seat next to Kakashi and watched the mini Minato and mini Kushina slurp their noodles with as much passion as their parents did. He remembered on a side note that neither Mikoto nor Fugaku were fond of ramen. However, on one occasion he'd seen Itachi, the boy was rather partial to ramen. He supposed that in addition to killing his clan, he was a rather strange Uchiha, unlike his two younger siblings who were role model Uchiha.

"I see. We'll keep in touch, Kakashi. I have some interesting news to tell you but I won't tell you now," Jiraiya said, disappearing in a shunshin. Kakashi frowned under his mask, getting worried. What was going on? Was it about Itachi? Or something about the Kyuubi? Or maybe Kyouzou? Kakashi closed his visible eye for a moment to calm down. They'd be doing D-Rank missions for a bit so he had time to prepare.

Right?

* * *

><p>A few months had passed. In the middle of December, snow was beginning to fall making the village quite beautiful. Many couples were going out in traditional kimono to have a day out together and some were going to Yugakure, formerly a hidden village but now a hot springs resort.<p>

It was a rather peaceful time for Hiruzen, moving paperwork about as he assigned missions with a few other Chuunin. He handed Iruka a scroll to do away with and moved on to another mission to read up on it and looked at another sheet of paper at Genin teams active today that would probably take the D-Rank missions.

He looked up as another team entered the room. It was Team 7. Kakashi have a slight nod to Kurenai, who also stood with her team. Naruto handed the cat, Tora, to its owner, muttering how it was obvious that the cat had left its owner.

After hearing Kiba's, Mei's, and Naruto's strong oppositions towards the possibility of another D-Rank mission, Hiruzen relented and have them a C-Rank to do jointly, getting somewhat of a premonition for this C-Rank. He pinned it up to the fact he'd be sending out his jinchuuriki and Uchiha.

While giving the explanation of the mission entailed, it elicited excited faces on all six Genin faces, with the exception of the Aburame boy who looked like being at the Mission Reception rooms was the last place he wanted to be. He muttered something about bugs being more interesting.

A drunkard walked in, spilling drips of sake on the floor as he staggered forward, gesturing his arm at the Genin he proceeded to complain about.

"But that short-haired girl is a looker," the man smirked and eyed the Uchiha girl, who blanched as Sasuke sent him murderous glances. Hiruzen covered a laugh even though he had to agree; Noriko was Mikoto's child if not more beautiful.

Outside the village gates, Tazuna as the bridge builder was called, finished his sake and as he was looking around of where to chuck the empty bottle, he couldn't help but notice the way the two dark-haired teens were sticking close to one another.

"What, are you two a couple?" Tazuna remarked, gesturing to the two Uchiha.

"Noriko-chan would never date an arrogant bastard like that," Kiba remarked. "One day, Noriko-chan is going to go out with me."

"As if," the two Uchiha said in sync, the boy looking like he wanted to test just how quickly it would take for the boy to bleed out.

Tazuna laughed heartily at the boy with his dog. Kiba glared at the bridge builder but didn't say anything.

Something in the air around the Uchiha changed as the group walked past a puddle, even though it hadn't rained in days. Kakashi mentally praised his students and wondered if the Uzumaki twins would catch on.

The Hyuuga girl caught on a second before Kakashi was ripped in half. Kurenai sighed inwardly; Kakashi always had had a rather dark sense of humor and fully exploited this moment to most likely test his Genin, but also to see the hilarious looks on their faces. Nonetheless, she began to weave signs as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata got ready. She noticed that the two blondes on Kakashi's team had frozen, leaving the Uchiha to defend each other, the blondes, and Tazuna. Mei eventually snapped out of it and stepped in front of Tazuna.

Adrenaline and a bit of fear flowed through the two Uchiha's veins. Suddenly, so many more assassins came out of the area and surrounded the group. Kakashi came back but that did little to snap Naruto out of his stupor. Noriko turned around to slap his face to get him to focus and help since Kakashi could only do so much, but all he saw was the sudden change in her eyes and the sudden paleness of her face. She staggered forward before turning around and going at her enemy with much more ferocity. Naruto saw that Sasuke was fighting the same way.

_What just happened?_

In the end, the Uchiha had the most blood splattered on them. They'd managed to defeat, no, _kill_, some of the attackers.

Noriko and Sasuke looked at one another and seemed to be more withdrawn and stood close, making another wall around them. Hinata looked a little nervous, seeing her friend so withdrawn and pale.

"Kakashi, your students were the only ones who killed their opponents. Say something to them," Kurenai hissed. "They're just Genin."

Suddenly, the two Uchiha vomited in the grass, barely turning around in time. Everyone narrowed his or her eyes in consideration of the two Uchiha. Noriko and Sasuke dropped to their knees, muttering unintelligible words. They seemed to be lost in their own mind and Kakashi knew that it wasn't a good thing for them to be taking a sudden trip down memory lane, especially considering their past.

Naruto and Mei scowled and walked up to Sasuke and Noriko, respectively. They took their shoulders in their hands and shook them hard, screaming their names. A few minutes passed to yield no results. After a few more minutes, they came to again. Noriko ran a hand through her short hair and wiped off the blood from her face. Sasuke stood and offered a hand, which she took.

"H-hey, you two okay? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Just…a reminder," Sasuke said.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Kiba growled.

"Tazuna-san, the sheer amount of assassins raises suspicion. We'd like for you to explain exactly what is going on," Noriko said. Tazuna looked away for a moment before spilling the fact that a mogul had a bounty on his head and plenty of ninja to fight for it.

"Well, Team 7 and Team 8, what would you like to do?" Kakashi looked at the Genin, specifically his Genin.

There was a pause.

"We'll continue," Shino said.


	6. Midnight

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Midnight<p>

* * *

><p>It really hadn't been easy with both Jounin trapped in a large ball of water. Naruto had to be an idiot and come up with a convoluted plan that was almost, well, <em>genius<em>. On the walk to Tazuna's house with each team of Genin carrying their respective Jounin sensei, Hinata noticed that her friend and her brother were in pain.

Hinata had noticed, also, that their eyes were red, blood red. She wasn't exactly sure when this change had happened. While Kakashi and Kurenai were fighting Zabuza, a large amount of assassins came out of the trees and nearly overwhelmed the lone Genin. Tazuna had almost lost his head numerous times. Hinata was glad that the Uchiha were there to help but what scared her was the amount of bloodlust they emitted and how they were going at their enemies with the true intent to kill. And for some unlucky assassins, that was their fate.

Yet another intangible wall went up around the Uchiha as they walked to Tazuna's house. Hinata wondered just how many walls they'd put up and if she'd ever be able to reconnect with her friend. She bit her lip. If they were still even close enough to be called friends.

"Hinata-chan," Mei started, her grey eyes taking on a glint of suspicion.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked.

"You're worried about Noriko, aren't you? Her and Sasuke used to actually smile and laugh before their clan got wiped out. They're just bitter. Don't let it get to you. If you're really worried if Noriko's going to go crazy, I'll make sure she doesn't. That's a promise," Mei smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is the first step," Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan with a smirk.<p>

"When we get to Konoha, we're going to the Naka Shrine," Noriko said. Sasuke nodded knowingly and the two fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the stars that were beginning to glow.

When Sasuke and Noriko had unlocked their Sharingan, it was in the heat of battle when they'd only just departed from Konoha. It felt exhilarating to have the vision to see chakra and read lips and eventually, copy jutsu.

Noriko still had a wound on her side, a rather nasty gash that hurt if she moved the wrong way. Sasuke had blamed Naruto fully for being frozen like that. Sasuke, of course, knew that Noriko had turned around to get him to focus and help since Kakashi had played his sadistic card, came back, and was still overwhelmed, and the other Genin were barely keeping up.

Naruto had disagreed violently, saying how he was looking for an opening. Sasuke exploded at that, saying how he was the reason that Noriko got hurt and that she wouldn't still be in pain if it weren't for his negligence and cowardice.

The two turned to Noriko, who was deep in thought. Sasuke shook her shoulder lightly to get her attention and she turned around, a confused look on her face.

"What?" Noriko asked.

"The reason you got hurt was because Naruto was being a coward and you had to cover for him when he should've helped fight off the attackers, right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I was looking for an opening! I wasn't a coward," Naruto said.

"You two act like I'm already dead. Nice to know my own brother can't see my heart still beats," Noriko snorted. Sasuke glared dangerously, tempted to activate his Sharingan. She smirked at his anger and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm not suffering any life-threatening effects from it so don't worry about it, ne?" Noriko said, trying to smile but in the end had forgotten how to. She frowned and went back to thinking. Naruto sent Sasuke another nasty glare before walking away.

"What were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"When Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza, they stood on water. If you think about it, it seems like a rather essential fighting tactic. I wonder how they did that," Noriko said. "And, how does Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan? He's not an Uchiha."

"You two are sharp," a voice behind them said. The Uchiha turned around and saw Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei," they addressed. She sat down on the dock, watching the sunset next to the Uchiha.

"I overheard your conversation about water-walking and Kakashi's Sharingan. Noriko, right?" Kurenai asked. The girl nodded. "You're right; it's essential. Well, the theory behind it is. It's focusing chakra to your feet making it stick to a surface. I'm sure you can imagine the possibilities of sticking to things."

Noriko's mind began to race. Kurenai was right. There was walking up walls, walking on ceilings, and many more possibilities. She nodded again, wondering if Kurenai would enlighten them with Kakashi's Sharingan backstory. The Jounin simply elaborated on water-walking and some other simple chakra theories. What made Noriko's attention switch from the lack of Kakashi's backstory was the mention of chakra natures. Kurenai was simply going on about chakra at this point and Noriko was about to start silent talking to Sasuke but the mention of chakra natures piqued her interest.

"Kurenai-sensei, what do you mean, chakra natures?" Noriko asked.

"Well, every shinobi is born with the affinity towards a certain type of elemental jutsu, whether that be Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, or Wind. Many Chuunin and most Jounin end up with at least one more affinity in another type of jutsu. Having two affinities is common, having three is less common, having four is practically unheard of, and having all five is something only the Sage of Six Paths could do. Most clans have an affinity among its members. For your clan, it's fire," Kurenai said.

"What about Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not my place to tell you about his life in the past. I'll just say he's a bit touchy when it comes to being close to others; he's lost a lot," Kurenai said, remembering the day Minato and Kushina died. He'd lost it.

That didn't sit well with either Uchiha. As a result, the two got up and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Ice mirrors surrounded the two Uchiha. Of course, they could see the senbon moving in slow motion and Haku's movements clearly, but that it wasn't as if their bodies could move quickly enough to dodge it.<p>

They'd been arrogant. Just because Kurenai gave them the idea to channel chakra to their feet and water walking and then, a few days ago, Kakashi's tree walking, and their new Sharingan, they'd thought they were invincible. Every senbon that stabbed their bodies was a painful reminder of their idiotic arrogance.

Then, a group of ten senbon, closely packed, was aimed for her vital points. Noriko was nearly out of chakra after using Katon jutsu with Sasuke. The ice was reinforced with wind chakra as well so it wouldn't melt like regular ice would. Her eyes had already faded to black as they widened and panic flooded her mind.

There was no way she could die.

She had to stay alive.

She had to be with Sasuke!

To kill Itachi!

They were _avengers!_

Every passing second, the senbon got closer and closer, going at all directions now towards the Uchiha. Sasuke knew he couldn't cover for both of them without being killed and he was _not_ about to die here. Not after all the hard work he'd put into training with Noriko. Hell, he hated the idea of leaving her alone to deal with Itachi because he _knew_ that neither of them could take them on alone; they needed each other to even have a chance.

Noriko felt her body warp and a bright light and a large amount of raw chakra were released and she felt that she was epicenter. She tried to look around but when she looked behind her, it was like and endless hallway with doors leading to anywhere and everywhere.

Her mind flooded suddenly with images of things she hadn't experienced, things she couldn't possibly know. She dropped to her knees, wherever she was now, and held her head in pain. She heard Sasuke's groan in pain as well but then she looked in front of her, she saw Sasuke's form, but without senbon sticking out of him.

Sasuke looked at his right hand and saw he held a sleek dark-metal colored sword half his height. He looked at it strangely and saw that it glinted with his sister's image, her _face_ in it. He almost jumped, but his new memories told him that she was simply in another form, in a form not achieved in millennia.

"Kyouzou…" Noriko said, somehow recalling memories of another Uchiha. Another burst of light, this time less bright, like a spark, came as she reappeared in her human form, wearing her original clothes. She looked at Sasuke's arms and saw that on both of their arms, but just their arms, they had no senbon. It still hurt on their backs and legs, though.

Something in their minds told them that it was the initial burst of raw chakra from Noriko's change in form that had eliminated the senbon, which now lay on the ground. Noriko almost feared this new power but Sasuke gave her a glance that she easily read: _It's okay._

Then, she changed back into her sword form, seeing how Haku was beginning to formulate a plan to counter a thinner and lighter blade. He'd only worked with Zabuza's heavy Executioner's Blade.

All that was needed to change back was the combination of imagining changing back and a tug at her chakra. When she changed back, there was no burst of chakra or light. Sasuke took a stance that he somehow felt comfortable in, and then realized it was the starting position for one of the Uchiha taijutsu counters. He smirked as his single-tomoe spun and he charged for Haku's mirror. It managed to leave a scratch, a deep one. He felt the smooth texture of the blade running through the mirror like butter and with movements that Haku simply _couldn't_ predict; the Uchiha boy was destroying his mirrors.

Then, the Uchiha's concentration was lost when he saw that the mirrors were reforming with a vengeance. Sasuke let go of the sword on accident and the blade was stuck parallel in the ground, making a few cracks. Noriko didn't dare try to change back; she'd end up with a hand in the ground or something and then that would be crushed immediately with her bones broken and her hand unsalvageable. She knew she could change back into her human form a few feet away from where she was now, but she knew she needed more chakra for that, chakra she'd spent mostly on changing back and forth into her human and sword forms. She cursed silently, wishing she hadn't used up precious chakra she needed to change back and not get her hand crushed.

"Hot!"

Noriko turned her attention to the person who had tried to pick up her sword, well, _her_. It was Naruto, who along with Sasuke again, was impaled with senbon. Noriko watched helplessly as her brother was impaled by so many senbon again he collapsed, his final words left in Noriko's Sharingan. He couldn't speak so he only mouthed the words and Noriko was about to scream when Naruto emitted a huge amount of corrosive-feeling chakra. Noriko watched as the mirrors all broke and Naruto's punch stopped just short of Haku's face as his mask fell. Noriko shut her eyes and began to focus her chakra as much as she could to change back.

Haku and Naruto exchanged words, oblivious to Noriko's struggle with chakra.

It wasn't as if using the Kyouzou was taking up huge amounts of chakra, but it did take up considerable amounts. What really took a heavy blow on the Uchiha was keeping their Sharingan active while trying to evade senbon that would cause pain, small amounts per senbon but when there's perhaps fifty sticking out, the pain is nearly unbearable. To try to ease the pain, they had to focus their chakra in small amounts everywhere in a continuous flow evenly and that caused a strain on their chakra coils.

Because of all these factors, changing back and the receiving of memories of past Uchiha, it had taken a toll on both of their chakra reserves. Noriko gritted her teeth as she focused her chakra more and more, feeling chakra being slowly replenished. When she finally had enough, she changed back immediately to see that the fog was lifting. She paid that no attention and knelt by Sasuke's side, tears beginning to form.

She blinked them away and a dark, cold, distant look began to etch its way onto her face. She stared at the senbon that dared strike him and began to take them out of his body. A few minutes passed and she had a neat pile of senbon next to her and Sasuke still not moving.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Noriko didn't even hear the voice over the overwhelming white noise in her mind. She stared at Sasuke's lifeless body for a long while until Kakashi walked over and saw that Noriko didn't have the chakra to shock Sasuke's system with. He also could see that she was in no position for rational thinking and even if she had thought of shocking his chakra coils, she wouldn't have the chakra to do so.

More agonizing minutes passed and Noriko was in the middle of questioning her existence (which consisted of: _A sword is useless without a wielder and a wielder is defenseless without his sword. So why…?_) when Sasuke's eyes slowly opened.

Noriko felt tears roll down her cheeks, her dark eyes wide in disbelief as she stared at Sasuke. His dark eyes met hers and he let out a small smirk. At this point, Mei threw herself on him, crying her eyes out as the female Uchiha wiped her tears away before Sasuke saw them.

He blinked and felt Mei's weight on him. He looked at her blonde hair and wondered why the girls who all called him 'Sasuke-kun' wore their hair long. He didn't even like long hair. Something short and difficult to get you killed in battle, like Noriko's short hair, was ideal.

"Mei, you're heavy," Sasuke wheezed. She sat up abruptly, spilling out an apology but trailed off midsentence seeing that Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to her. She followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at his sister, who was still sitting in shock. Sasuke sat up and noticed that there were no senbon to make him cringe as he sat up. He looked at his sister's form and saw a huge amount of senbon sticking out of her back and a few on her face.

"You're being stupid," Sasuke stated to Noriko, who was trying to regain her bearings.

"You're stupid for making me think you were dead," Noriko muttered. "Idiot."

"Then we're even," Sasuke said as he began to pull out the senbon on her back and face.

"…" Noriko glared at him and stood once all the senbon lay on the ground, each end colored red with her blood. Kakashi helped Kurenai wake Shino and Hinata up, leaving the other five Genin to make a small huddle.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei," Noriko started, seeing how everyone else was asleep finally. They were taking a small break before they headed back to Konoha. Above Tazuna's roof, the two Sharingan bearers sat in silence until Noriko broke it.<p>

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at her, his bright orange book in his pocket.

"During Sasuke and I's fight with Haku, something strange happened. I turned into a sword and when I did so, I reappeared into Sasuke's hand. Normal kunai couldn't break the ice mirrors but when Sasuke used me, it cut cleanly, like something really different," Noriko said, looking at her hands.

Kakashi was silent for a moment. He had a feeling, despite the low chance, that they'd unlock their Kyouzou but he hadn't anticipated it to be so soon after unlocking their Sharingan. He sighed. _When did they unlock it?_

"It's called the 'Kyouzou'. The Uchiha clan carried two Kekkei Genkai, but this one was not applicable to all Uchiha. It only occurs with twins and even then, there's a low chance it will work. I'm surprised you and Sasuke are still alive," Kakashi said, earning a shocked look from the girl.

"What do you mean, you're surprised we're alive? Of course we'd be alive. Wait, you knew about the Kyouzou?" Noriko narrowed her eyes at her Jounin sensei.

Kakashi looked at the girl with a calm eye before responding. "Yes."

"Then…" Noriko fell silent. "Why did you doubt that Sasuke and I would be alive?"

"Because the overwhelming amount of information being recalled into your mind from past Uchiha could have very well 'melted' your mind. However, the Tsukuyomi you received five years ago could attest to your mental strength. Also, both you and Sasuke have to have been in a situation where death was a real possibility. As you saw from Sasuke's condition after your fight with him and Haku, your brother could've died. I'm not sure of what the other consequences that could've killed you and Sasuke, but I suppose it doesn't matter since you and Sasuke are alive," Kakashi said.

Noriko looked at the moon, shining brightly, before giving Kakashi a brief nod before jumping down to the house and it took another hour for her to fall asleep. Kakashi could tell from the way her chakra was fluctuating without an even pattern, like a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, both teams reported to the Hokage that, despite meeting many assassins and nearly being killed several times (Kakashi smoothly glossed over this little 'detail'), the mission was a success. Kurenai's team left along with the two blondes. Kakashi was about to follow when he remembered something important.<p>

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun and Noriko-chan would like to tell you something," Kakashi eye-smiled at the scowl the Uchiha sent him and quickly bounced out, the book in his back pocket itching to be read.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked.

After seeing the two of them fumble with their fingers and send each other sharp glances as to who would talk, Sasuke sighed in defeat. Hiruzen noted how rather un-Uchiha like they were acting. Perhaps if he told Kakashi he'd be able to use that as some sort of blackmail for later in case the two Uchiha needed to be reminded who was their Jounin sensei was.

"During our fight with the Ice Release user, Haku, something strange happened. In a burst of light and raw chakra, Noriko turned into a blade. She reappeared in my hand and so many memories of past Uchiha filled our minds and when I used her, well, the blade, against the ice mirrors from Haku's jutsu, it cut deeply into the mirrors, unlike kunai that didn't even leave a scratch," Sasuke said.

Hiruzen blew a smoke ring before he commented. "I see. Please do not push yourselves. And, when you've both made Chuunin, Kakashi has information on your Kekkei Genkai."

The two Uchiha nodded quickly and left, as if the Hokage's office was the last place they wanted to be. Hiruzen sighed as he heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," Hiruzen said.

An old woman with deep red hair stepped in, her wrinkles deeper than Hiruzen's. She resembled someone he'd seen once but he couldn't recall who it was. Behind her came Jiraiya. Now, if Hiruzen didn't care about whom this old woman was, now he cared. The mere fact that Jiraiya was here either meant that the world was about to crash down, a new book was coming (which would raise questions as to the woman's presence), or something else had happened. Jiraiya was never one for small talk unless it was over sake.

"Sarutobi-sensei, this is Uzumaki Maki. She's here regarding Uzumaki Naruto and Mei," Jiraiya said. Hiruzen raised a brow in interest. "She's Kushina-chan's mother."

Now Hiruzen was highly intrigued.

"I'd like to speak with you over tea," Maki said, not fazed by the slight droop in Hiruzen's face, as if a streak of grief. He nodded and led the woman to a teashop.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, your sensei doesn't care or get paid enough to care," Kakashi eye-smiled once more at his cute Genin. The two Uchiha looked revolted at the idea of eating something sweet as they sat down at a table. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how there were no other customers other than their table and the Hokage's. He saw an old woman, perhaps older than the Hokage sitting with him and having a hushed conversation with the woman.<p>

When the dango came, Kakashi suddenly got up and sat at the table with the Hokage. None of the four Genin thought much of it and the two Uzumaki ate the dango with mild discomfort and the Uchiha didn't dare touch the sweet. They drank the darkest tea the shop offered.

"Ne, Noriko," Mei started.

"What?" Noriko asked, masking her surprise at the fact the girl started a conversation without any malice or hint at making fun of her pale complexion.

"Who is this guy you want to kill anyway? And, I sensed some really weird chakra from you and Sasuke before Naruto's chakra spiked strangely. So, what happened with you two when Haku attacked?" Mei asked, chewing the dango.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha boy with interest as well. He swallowed and seconded his want to know what had happened. Noriko looked uncomfortably at Sasuke, who shot back the same look. She put down her teacup and looked at the two Uzumaki.

"For the sake of teamwork, I'll tell you," Noriko said. "Nearly a millennia ago, the Uchiha unlocked a second Kekkei Genkai. It was called the 'Kyouzou'. This grants a special kind of kenjutsu, a powerful kind of kenjutsu. It can't be blocked or predicted, the latter mainly because no one has seen this for ages. This isn't like the Sharingan; it can only be unlocked with twins, and even then the chance of unlocking it is low and dangerous," Noriko paused and took a sip of tea, unaware she was being watched by her sensei, Hokage, and old woman.

"We have to be in sync and in life-threatening danger to unlock it. Also, we have to unlock our Sharingan before we unlock the Kyouzou. During our fight with Haku, death was a high possibility, even with our Sharingan. Even when we unlock the Kyouzou, the fact that memories of past Uchiha who have unlocked this are burned into our brains may kill is. We're already…mentally strong so we didn't necessarily suffer in that respect," Sasuke said, looking away.

"What do you mean, mentally strong?" Naruto asked.

"We've been through more horrible things to have more memories being in our minds kill us. Anyway, the Kyouzou, as I said, was a special kenjutsu. It's special because one twin is the wielder and one is the blade. When we fought Haku, I cut through the ice like it was nothing, whereas a kunai didn't even leave a mark," Noriko said, rushing her words in the beginning, not wanting to delve into the topic of just _what_ and _how_ she and Sasuke were mentally strong.

Knowing Naruto and Mei, they'd ask anyway.

"Like, what did you do that made you mentally strong?" Naruto asked. "Oh, oh, and can you demonstrate turning into a blade?" A dumb grin weaved its way onto his face.

Sasuke and Noriko stood to demonstrate.

"Come, Hoki!" Sasuke said, much to his confusion. Why had he said another name?

In the glint of the sword, Noriko gave him a strange look. Naruto and Mei were shocked and then jealousy set in as they chewed dango with a glare on their faces.

"So what you have some fancy jutsu or whatever! We're not going to be one-upped by you! Me and Mei are going to be the greatest ninja Konoha has seen and kick your ass!" Naruto thrust a stick at Sasuke, who glared in response.

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha boy while Mei reached for Noriko. Sasuke had a feeling a rather interesting thing would happen if that happened so he didn't block her. When she grabbed hold of the sword, Mei's face drained in color and she withdrew her hold in a panic she held her head in pain, letting out a scream.

"Mei!" Kakashi said in alarm and caught her before she fell. She was out cold before the Copy Ninja caught her body.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" Kakashi glared harshly at the Uchiha boy. Noriko reappeared next to him after Sasuke muttered the strange name he'd said earlier. Noriko was trying to hide her shock at seeing her fellow female teammate so pale and unconscious after simply touching the hilt.

"They're truly…" Maki said in awe.

"What're you talking about?" Noriko asked. "What…what happened to Mei?"

"Hokage, what I'd foreseen is turning out in the worst possible manner. Precautionary measures must be taken," Maki said seriously.

"Hey! What did I do to Mei?!" Noriko got face to face with the old woman, who frowned at her and sent her flying onto the street, hitting the ground painfully. Sasuke heard a sickening crack and his Sharingan was spinning angrily.

"I don't care who you are, but no one hurts my sister! She asked you a simple question, you old hag!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke," Hiruzen said sharply. "Please take your sister to the hospital. Now."

"Not until this lady answers Noriko's question. Just what happened?" Sasuke glared at the wrinkly woman. She snorted.

"Your eyes don't scare me. Your sister's Kekkei Genkai and Mei's Kekkei Genkai reacted badly when your sister was in her sword form. From what I can tell, those two are polar opposites and when they touched, much like fire does to water, it didn't go over so well. I'm being vague but that's because it's a bit difficult to explain. However, those two are like two sides of the same coin. They're awfully similar but they're also extremely different. The difference in their personalities, background, etc, caused such a bad reaction for Mei. Does that make sense?" Maki asked.

Sasuke was confused. He really didn't understand. He glared once more before picking up his sister's form, much to her flustering, and dropped her at the hospital. He stayed with her as they healed her bone, telling her what he'd heard and wondering if it made any sense.

"So…Mei got hurt because we're so different, but similar in many ways? Like the earth and sky in the sense they can never come together. Perhaps it was like defying nature, or some history thing that this lady was talking about, if the sky touches the ground or if Mei tries to wield me in my sword form. The fact that Mei and I are so different along with something that happened between the Uchiha and her clan in the past is the reason that she got hurt. I think I understand; if Mei and I come together to fight, we'd be powerful, but if we fight as enemies, we might even end up killing each other," Noriko said.

Sasuke glared at his hands.

"Let's go find that woman. She said something about Mei having a Kekkei Genkai. Do you think this has anything to do with the Kyouzou?" Sasuke asked as they wrapped up Noriko's arm and was discharged.

Noriko shook her head in dismay. "Anyway, why did you say 'Hoki'?"

"I don't know. When I thought of your name, instead of 'Noriko' I said another name. Hokage-sama said something about Kakashi knowing stuff about the Kyouzou, so we should ask him about it later," Sasuke said.

Noriko nodded slowly, going back into her thoughts.

**A/N I'd like to thank all of you who have followed and favorited! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and the twist at the end!  
>If you have questions about what I wrote, feel free to ask! <strong>


	7. Coming of Dawn

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Coming of Dawn<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Noriko stood off to the side in the clearing, leaning against a tree, stunned into silence. They slid down the smooth bark until they sat and linked their arms around their knees.<p>

It was unbelievable. The Kyouzou, said to be undefeatable. But the old hag had to drag them out at unholy hours of the morning to talk about how no, the Kyouzou wasn't all-powerful and how the Uzumaki had a Kekkei Genkai that was a _perfect_ match for it.

Sasuke internally groaned. It wasn't that he had a problem with there being a match for the Kyouzou, but he just hated the situation and how everything he and Noriko did, it seemed, involved the idiotic blonds.

He didn't know when he'd find out who was the wielder or sword, spear in the Uzumaki's case, would prove to be between the two Uzumaki. Apparently, in the past, the Uzumaki teamed up with the Senju against the Uchiha. Despite clearly wiping the floor with the Uzumaki, the Uchiha often sustained severe losses against the Uzumaki's kenjutsu. That was regular kenjutsu with simple silver swords.

However, at some point, the Uchiha joined with an even more ancient clan, and through only one person carrying the Kekkei Genkai, it was passed down through the generations. The screwed up twist was that the person, a female, who had carried down the Kekkei Genkai through the Uzumaki clan had a sister who married into the Uchiha clan and carried it down through the Uchiha clan. This made Sasuke sick.

He glanced over at Noriko and saw she was equally pale.

Naruto and Mei were hugging the old woman and Sasuke strangely felt a jealous pang for a moment before it subsided into annoyance and a few images of his dead parents. Noriko probably was feeling the same, judging from the look on her face as she stared out at the three Uzumaki.

"Now that they've gained knowledge of a power that rivals our own, we must get stronger to defeat them and Itachi," Sasuke said quietly. Noriko nodded.

"Sasuke, I think I've figured out why you said 'Hoki' instead of my name. When you write 'Noriko', the other reading for it is 'Hoki'. The only thing I find strange is that you simply said it. I hadn't even tugged at my chakra to activate the Kyouzou, you simply said the other reading of my name and then I transformed," Noriko said.

"I suppose. We need to find Kakashi to get more information then," Sasuke stood. "And leave those idiots. Perhaps they'll finally leave us alone in the sense that Mei calls me 'Sasuke-kun' and Naruto calls you 'Noriko-chan' if they're with supposed grandmother of theirs."

Just as Sasuke and Noriko were about to disappear from the clearing, they heard Naruto and Mei pester the woman about her daughter, their mother. More jealousy bubbled up in the Uchiha. A few steps forward, already covered by the dark tree shadows, the two Uchiha heard their names being called out.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto tackle him to the ground with shadow clones and Mei tackle his sister to the ground. Noriko easily slipped out of her grasp, only to be caught by the old Uzumaki woman. She hauled Sasuke up in a hug as well, to which the Uchiha were repulsed by.

"Because you two are on my adorable grandchildren's team, you two have some kind of place in my heart," Maki said with a halfway gummy grin.

"Don't touch us, you disgusting old woman!" the two Uchiha said in sync. Blinding pain streaked across their faces and their necks nearly snapped from their heads being whipped so violently to one side.

Their cool hands touched their cheeks painfully to see the Uzumaki woman had done something they hadn't felt for five years: be slapped.

"The only person that could do that was our mother and she was murdered!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just what makes you think you have any right to even touch us?" Noriko finished, anger swirling in her body.

"She was murdered?" Maki repeated. "Don't feel so righteous; my grandchildren grew up without any parents while you two grew up in Konoha's most arrogant, yet powerful, clan. So why do you two feel the need to act so high and mighty?"

"We don't owe you any explanations," the two growled.

"As long as you're on my grandchildren's team, your actions affect the team's outcome in a mission. If you let your childish ideas of keeping to yourselves go on, you'll only kill not only them, but also yourselves. Now, what do you mean she was murdered?" Maki asked.

"Our entire clan was wiped out. We are avengers and our purpose is to kill the man that did it!" Sasuke said.

"You see, that is your problem. Revenge. I've seen many go down that path and none of them survive. If you want to live, then you must relinquish the pain from the wipeout of your clan," Maki said.

Sasuke and Noriko were once again, stunned into silence. This woman was perhaps stupider than Naruto and Mei. She clearly didn't see that seeing your own clan murdered over and over was quite the motivator and gave mental scarring. She didn't see that one simply couldn't give up on the one thing they'd breathed for, ate for, and trained for. If they simply let go of revenge, not only would they not be Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Noriko, but they'd fall apart. Much like a sword without a wielder can never shine in battle and a wielder can never shine in battle without a sword.

They quickly disappeared from sight of the Uzumaki, leaving the two younger Uzumaki to wince at their teammates. To an extent, they understood that Maki had misspoken and should not have ever said that, but they understood Maki's words; revenge wasn't a way to live.

Then again, the Uchiha twins, after the incident five years ago, had given up on living just as everyone did and lived for one sole purpose: to destroy a man whom the Uzumaki still didn't know the identity of.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Kakashi opened the door to see his two normally cute students. As of now, they looked as if they'd been slapped, both mentally and physically. They pushed past him and sat on his bed. Kakashi sat backwards on a seat and stared at them with a bewildered expression.<p>

"What's gotten into you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Let us see the scroll about the Kyouzou," the two Uchiha said in sync. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. They really weren't here to talk, were they? They were nothing like their brother; Itachi was a quiet person who would be a good person to talk to for advice and for moral support, even though he often was too busy to attend anything important outside of ANBU.

"Only after you take the Chuunin Exams. Then, I'll see if you're ready for it," Kakashi said. _I can't let them see it yet because they might just want to accelerate with their doujutsu and Kyouzou too quickly and might damage their chakra coils to the point where they might just have to give up on being ninjas. Then I'll have a real headache; they'll get themselves killed trying to kill Itachi and even if they don't, they'll be such pains, whining about their lives or something. _He saw that didn't go over well with his students at all and almost laughed at their faces that contorted from anger to disbelief to more anger and then something else.

"Chuunin Exams?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah. They're in about two months. The library has information on it. If you'll excuse me, I was busy before you interrupted," Kakashi shoved them out and slammed the door, going back to his tantalizing orange book. He held it fondly in his hands before opening the last few pages and nearly flipped his shit; that was _not_ how it was supposed to end! _Junko was supposed to end up with Noriaki! She wasn't supposed to end up with Kousuke! _Kakashi looked around in his apartment for things he could possibly crush, rip up, and then burn in vengeance.

Meanwhile, the two Uchiha stalked through the village, heading straight for the library. The librarian said only the first and second floors but her words fell on deaf ears. The two read up as much as they could on the Chuunin Exams and were not entirely pleased with what they'd read. The death rates were crazy high and the percentage of those passing to become Chuunin was declining. Thirty years ago it was 15% and now it was less than 7%. It had dropped by nearly half, making the possibilities of becoming Chuunin looking less and less hopeful.

Did that ever stop Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Noriko? No. Of course not. They had a brother to kill and strength to obtain. No petty words from their teammates' grandmother or from pessimistic books could deter the village's number one avengers.

On a brighter note, they did find some articles related to the Sharingan. It was rather vague, but it reminded both Uchiha to go to the Naka Shrine. They briskly walked out of the library to their clan compound, a compound they hadn't set foot in for a long time. Surprisingly, there was no litter or stray animals running around the compound. Well, perhaps it was unsurprising considering it was Konoha's founding clan along with the Senju and respects had to paid to the clan that had been slaughtered leaving only two survivors.

Inside the Naka Shrine, under the seventh tatami mat, was a vast room with candles that lit up on their own when an Uchiha was in the room. Upon their Sharingan activating, they were surprised to be able to read the stone tablet, while not having their Sharingan just made the rock carvings look like random squiggly lines.

Among jutsus and different stages of the Sharingan and what they would grant, it entailed secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan and how to obtain it. It mentioned the ability to control the Kyuubi and when they read further, it was unreadable.

"Does this mean we need more advanced levels of the Sharingan to read the rest?" Noriko asked, deactivating her Sharingan. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess," Sasuke said. "We can't be sitting idly around though. Kakashi-sensei said that the Chuunin Exams were near. We know ninjutsu, genjutsu with our Sharingan, and taijutsu. We need to work on the Kyouzou. It's using too much chakra to activate for you and too much for me to fall into the stance and move correctly and recall the memories we received."

"We should work on our speed as well. We're too slow if even with our Sharingan we couldn't dodge those senbon against Haku. Do you think we should go back to the library to see if they have anything on increasing speed?" Noriko tilted her head as the two walked back up the stairs into the main part of the shrine.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>"So, what was our dad like?" Mei asked, her grey eyes wide with curiosity.<p>

"Bah, I wouldn't know. Kushina and I had a fight and we didn't talk after that. The next I hear of her, it's that she died in the fight restraining the Kyuubi presumably along with your father. He must've been a wimp if he couldn't protect my kid," Maki sneered, looking out the window to see the Hokage monument.

In truth, she didn't know whom Kushina had married. Of course, the fight was a lie because the truth was that Maki had left Kushina's side a year after she was inducted into the Konoha shinobi ranks to search for more Uzumaki. When she came back to Konoha, all she found was a grave.

It was Jiraiya who had found her. Jiraiya had been simply wandering and stumbled upon the woman. Maki honestly hadn't really known the man, but knew that he'd been the teammate of her daughter's sensei, Orochimaru. The two talked over sake and Jiraiya had been the one to tell her of her daughter's death and how she had two children before she'd died.

Maki almost cringed at the memory. She'd sobbed for hours, blaming herself for not being there for Kushina. Still, at least looking after Kushina's kids and giving her kids a few pointers and techniques wasn't a bad idea. It would ease the guilt, just a bit.

Maki knew that Mei wasn't close to unlocking her Kekkei Genkai. Neither was Naruto. She decided to go with something that wouldn't involve putting the two of them in danger, well, not immediately anyway. Fuuinjutsu.

Fuuinjutsu was a great asset, being that it was simply one thing being put inside another object. It could be used to hide things, ship things off, sealing things off, trapping someone (grabbing their chakra and holding onto it like a genjutsu but without the illusion but if the Uzumaki twins were anything like their mother, Maki knew that it would simply sail over their heads), and so much more.

It was seen as a lost art because patience is a luxury no shinobi has on the battlefield. They're either running away from something or running towards something. It took up time, effort, ink, and chakra. Most shinobi didn't have such vast chakra reserves as the two children that looked at her with palpable curiosity.

Maki pushed her thoughts aside as Naruto began to ask another question.

"Everyone thinks that the Uchiha clan is so great. The Uzumaki clan is great, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Maki's eyes glazed over a bit. "The Uzumaki clan _was_ great."

Mei tilted her head. "Was?"

"Yes. During the Second Shinobi World War, the village of Uzushiogakure was destroyed with survivors scattered across the world. At the time, Konoha and Uzu were allies and Kumo and Iwa took advantage of this and Uzu's weaknesses at the time and destroyed the whole island," Maki said. "Enough history. I'm going to go over the basics of fuuinjutsu."

A stupid grin spread on their faces until it faded into confusion. "What's that?"

"The ninja art of sealing. The Uzumaki were famous for it," Maki said. She pulled out a scroll.

"Fuuinjutsu's base is kanji. If you two are anything like your mother, this is going to be extremely difficult. However, if you can manage just two or three very simple seals, then you'll be okay in the Chuunin Exams. You don't want to fall behind your Uchiha teammates, do you?" Maki grinned devilishly.

"Of course not!" Mei scowled. "That Noriko, taking up Sasuke-kun's attention…"

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked. "What?"

"The exam to get a higher rank in the shinobi ranks. Your sensei is a Jounin, two ranks above you. The Hokage, technically, is three ranks above you. This test will push you to the limits against other Genin from other countries. There is a low chance of passing and if you want to, then you're going to show all the daimyo and Kage watching that you're worth it," Maki said. She laid out the scroll and in a puff of smoke after applying a bit of chakra, two scrolls came out. Mei and Naruto cautiously unfurled the scrolls to find that it was kanji practice. They blanched, seeing the squares in which to practice.

Maki almost laughed at their amusing display.

"Now, I'd like for you to practice this list for the rest of the day. If you don't, you won't get dinner and if you try to sneak something in the middle of the night, you're going to find yourself wishing you were dead," Maki's eyes glinted with sadism.

Mei and Naruto took her seriously and looked at the list of two hundred kanji to practice. They wanted to simply rip up the list after the first few kanji, but with Maki watching them like a hawk, they couldn't be tempted.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, we don't sell weights," the man behind the weapons store counter said.<p>

"Do you know any other place who sells weights?" Noriko asked. The man shook his head sadly.

The two Uchiha briefly looked up at a hawk that was screeching overhead and turned to look at one another. It was a shared look of resignation and disappointment. The path was forking into two at an intersection up ahead. It was the last part of the merchant district.

"I'll go down the left path; you go down the right," Sasuke said and stalked down the left path. Noriko pushed a strand of hair out of her face and walked into the first out of twenty shops on this path.

There was another Genin in the shop, examining the nunchaku and testing their weight. Noriko thought nothing of him and walked up to the clerk who was sitting on a chair behind the counter, reading something with one hand and fanning himself with the other.

"Do you have weights?" Noriko asked.

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes. "No."

Noriko turned on a heel and walked out to the neighboring shop. After she was in the tenth shop, her hope dwindling, she began to feel as if she was being watched, but when she'd turned around, there was no one there.

She made a hand seal with one hand to focus her chakra and unsurprisingly, there was a person following her.

"Come out; I know you're there," Noriko commanded.

A Genin, the Genin from the first shop came out sheepishly. She narrowed her eyes.

"You've been following me this whole time. What for?" Noriko asked, placing her hands nonchalantly in her pockets.

She had an assortment of bombs in her pocket and a few shuriken and the Genin seemingly didn't underestimate her, his posture slouching a bit, as if going into a taijutsu stance the moment she did anything threatening. This didn't do unnoticed by either of them. She jerked her head to the path outside the shop.

She walked outside and the boy followed and Noriko narrowed her eyes at the strange boy wearing a ridiculous outfit.

"Why have you been following me?" Noriko demanded.

"I could tell you were looking for something and I'd be more than ecstatic to be of any service to you," the boy's eyes burned with fire and determination with his bowl haircut and green spandex.

"That doesn't answer my question," Noriko said. "You know what, never mind. You want to help me? I need weights, two sets."

"That is a very youthful training idea! I also train with weights and as a result, I have many sets that would be extremely useful to both you and your brother, Noriko-san!" the boy said.

"How do you know I have a brother? And how do you know my name? Just who are you?" Noriko asked cautiously.

"You and your brother are students of my sensei's rival, Hatake Kakashi. Also, you two are very famous. The last Uchiha, correct?" he asked. "And, my name is Rock Lee. I am very honored to meet you, especially without your brooding brother."

Noriko, if she weren't asking for a favor, would've normally lashed out. She held back her tongue and simply settled for a cold glare. Lee flinched.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing," Noriko walked past him towards the other path where Sasuke was. Lee followed curiously, beginning to form questions in his head to ask her.

"What is your favorite color? Flower? Food? Memory?" Lee asked, his cheeks a slight shade of pink being so close to _the _Uchiha Noriko. He'd heard of her and her brother, Sasuke, from Gai. Lee had been curious to see who these other Genin were and often saw them walking with their twin. The blondes seemed more outgoing and loud, while their dark-haired quiet teammates seemed distant and cold. When Lee first saw Noriko, he wanted nothing more than to pull her out of the cold and icy aura she had (he'd assumed from Sasuke).

"Blue. Lilies. Tea," Noriko answered. "Why do you ask?"

"What about memory?" Lee asked.

"I don't have any good ones," Noriko said, her black eyes glinting with the coldness that Lee hated to see on her face. "Why do you ask?" her eyes flitted up to him with suspicion.

"Because I want to get to know you," Lee said. _The book in the library said not to admit your love to a person when you first meet them. That is very difficult!_

"Hn," Noriko looked back to the path and saw Sasuke standing, glaring at a man with spandex and a Jounin vest on. Sasuke saw Noriko and a look of relief washed over him as he stood close to her, still sending out glares as harshly as he could at the Jounin.

"It is very youthful! Lee, I see you were successful!" Gai grinned as his teeth reflected the light with a chime.

"Who's this guy?" Sasuke asked to Noriko.

"He's going to give us weights. He's awfully strange and honestly I don't want anything to do with him but since he didn't ask for money and seemed to be just nice, I'd let it slide. He did ask a few strange questions though, like what my favorite color, flower, food, and memory were," Noriko replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Then, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Noriko nodded, a bit confused. Did Sasuke somehow take offense at the questions? They were simple questions and harmless so Noriko was bewildered.

"Congratulations, Lee!" Gai said. "I will do the preparations while you give them what they are looking for."

Lee nodded as Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned to the Uchiha and clenched his fist as if to control himself as he looked at Noriko and his strange expression deepened as he led the way to his apartment. Sasuke noticed and glared even harder, making Noriko more confused. Were they trying to have a competition over who could be stranger?

Lee's apartment wasn't far from the ninja tools district. In fact, it was only about thirty seconds of walking, including the steps up to the second floor of the apartment building. Lee finished the steps in a split-second, his body blurring. Sasuke made a sound of annoyance and to compensate for Lee's show, Sasuke had his shoes off faster than Lee did.

In the few minutes the Uchiha had arrived into the Genin's apartment, it had turned into a heated competition. Noriko and Sasuke were led to a room where there were perhaps a hundred weights on the walls, ceiling, and shelves. Sasuke picked the white weights and Noriko the dark blue ones.

"The dark blue one is my favorite weight! I am glad it will be in the care of you, Noriko-san," Lee said. Noriko took a step back, sweatdropping. She smiled awkwardly as his eyes burned again with fire and he frowned deeper in some sort of strange determination.

Then, everything in the room darkened to be pitch black. The windows also seemed to be blocked of letting in any light and Noriko yelped as an arm suddenly grabbed her arm.

"It's just me," Sasuke said.

"Oh…sorry," Noriko said.

When the lights turned back on a minute later, an agonizingly painful minute later, Noriko saw that Lee was on her arm and Sasuke was holding Lee's arm. Both Uchiha jerked their arms back from the eccentric spandex Genin and gave him scathing looks.

"Thanks, Lee, for the weights. Sasuke and I are going to be leaving," Noriko said as she slipped on her shoes and walked out the door as quickly as she could. Lee looked devastated; all the hard work Gai had just gone through of making the preparations for Lee to ask Noriko out and to separate the two Uchiha, seeing how Sasuke was protective over Noriko to some extent, was ruined. Lee cried out in frustration and Gai appeared and sobbed with him as well.

"Do not falter, Lee! You must try and try again before Noriko is lost to someone!" Gai said, clenching his fist.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's chest heaved up and down, his legs and arms feeling like lead. Noriko was in the same position next to him, weights on her wrists and ankles. They had put the weights on for only about 5 pounds, but after practicing their taijutsu and ninjutsu without their Sharingan for five hours until the sun was beginning to set, it felt like 100 pounds. They struggled to sit up and turned their heads to one another.<p>

They both smiled a little.

Their speed would eventually increase to its original speed once their bodies had gotten used to the weights. Then, they would increase it to 10 pounds and start all over again. It was an old-fashioned training method that had quickly lost its glamor after the first few years of its inception because so many shinobi that weren't geniuses or weren't from clans wanted to be strong now and they had no patience to wait for tomorrow.

As a result, it was difficult to find. However, the library, being an untapped ocean of knowledge, had said that weights were a good idea if one wanted to increase and had the time to do so. At first, Sasuke had wrinkled his nose at the idea of it, but Noriko convinced him that speed, even if the shinobi knew no jutsu, could be a deciding factor in the outcome of a mission, or more relevantly, the Chuunin Exams.

So then they met two spandex idiots.

Noriko sighed loudly and glared at her hands, a raw pink color from training and grabbing tree trunks and being grazed by fire rom Sasuke's jutsus.

"Ne, Sasuke. You're a guy so I suppose you'd understand what Lee was getting at. Just what game was he playing at, asking me all those questions, cutting off the lights, grabbing my arm, and all that?" Noriko gave her brother a sideways glance.

Sasuke scowled. "If he does anything like that again, you are to tell me and I'll deal with him. As for your question, I'd say he wants your power or something. He's creepy, to say the least."

Noriko laughed a little at that. Sasuke smirked in response and stood. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it. The two Uchiha stood for a moment, enjoying the silence for a moment before heading towards their apartment on the other side of the village.

As they walked, they noticed, as always, people occasionally looked and pointed at them. Noriko and Sasuke were used to being stared at. Unlike their teammates who were stared with contempt, they were looked upon with awe.

The two turned into a restaurant that sold grilled eel over rice. The scent of grilled eel was intoxicating and it had been over six years since they'd eaten something this expensive. Still, it was good to splurge every once in a while.

A few minutes later, they were given cups of water and they sipped it every so often. Once the eel arrived they ate it ravenously and despite the fact they wanted to order another round, they knew they didn't carry enough pocket money to cover it. Even as it was, they barely managed to cover the bill.

Later that night, Noriko and Sasuke didn't get nightmares. It was only when they saw Itachi's reflection in the mirror did they realize that. With the sudden panic gone, they set out in the early hours of the morning to train with their new weights.


	8. Streaks of Sunlight

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Streaks of Sunlight<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke did a backflip to avoid the huge fireball coming at him. When his feet touched the ground behind him, out of the corner of his eye he saw a roundhouse coming for him. He brought his arms up to block and was nearly knocked off of his feet. Sasuke made a fist and swung it over to Noriko, who caught it. Sasuke smirked, seeing his plan had worked. Noriko's eyes widened as she was thrown a distance away, hitting the ground.<p>

Suddenly, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke internally smiled at this but frowned a little. He turned around and around to try to find the real Noriko but he couldn't find her.

Then he heard the whistling of kunai and had a kunai in his hand in an instant to block. The kunai lay on the ground in mere seconds. Sasuke looked around to where his sister was hiding but his vision was obscured by more puffs of smoke, coming from multiple kunai.

Sasuke was forced to block against five Noriko clones. Four disappeared after a few hits, leaving only the original. Sasuke aimed a punch for her stomach but she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Twisting his body and bringing up a leg to kick, Sasuke saw she was in the same position.

The sides of their calves connected and sweat rolled down their foreheads. Bringing their legs back to the ground, they sat on the soft grass and pulled out water from their pockets and downed it quickly. A contented sigh was shared between the two and they saw the sun was about to breach the horizon.

Noriko's stomach growled loudly. She cringed a little as her face heated up. Sasuke smirked and upon seeing his smirk, Noriko glared at him.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Sasuke sat, getting up.

Noriko swayed to her feet and followed him towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>"He's always so late! How come we have to wait for him all the time? I didn't even have enough time to get this nail polish off my fingernails," Mei complained.<p>

Noriko glanced at Mei with a mildly shocked expression and looked at her unpainted fingernails briefly before smirking at the blonde girl. Mei noticed and glared even more harshly at the black-haired girl. Mei looked at her teammate's nails and noticed how Noriko's hands weren't nice and smooth looking despite being the pale color Mei always wanted; they had quite a few cuts on them and looked like dirt hadn't been fully washed off.

"What?" Noriko asked, seeing how Mei was staring at her hands so intently.

"You've ruined your hands," Mei said, as if in a trance.

"I train. Do you not?" Noriko tilted her head in amusement. It was so easy to push Mei's buttons and get her all riled up. It livened up the morning.

"Yeah! Maki-obaachan taught Naruto and I really cool stuff! I bet you haven't learned anything but how lowly you are compared to Sasuke-kun," Mei crossed her arms smugly.

"What did you just say?" Noriko growled.

"Good morning," a familiar voice chimed, interrupting the escalating conflict. "I got lost on the path of life so…"

"Liar!" the two blondes yelled. Kakashi eye-smiled at their antics.

"Alright, so I've recommended you four for the Chuunin Exams. In five days go to room 301 at the Academy if you'd like to participate. Here are your applications. If you decide to go, sign it and then you'll be allowed to participate," Kakashi said. "See ya."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Smirks and grins were shared around the four Genin of Team 7. They walked in a kind of silence where no words are spoken, but the air is thick with resent and smug faces that could speak for themselves.

Mei and Naruto didn't like the way Noriko and Sasuke acted as if every mission they did was nothing and how they already had their Kekkei Genkai whereas the Kekkei Genkai they were _supposed_ to have hadn't awakened. _Maki-obaachan did say that it would take time, but with this Sasuke always interfering when I try to impress Noriko-chan and always taking the good parts of the missions, how am I ever supposed to awaken my Kekkei Genkai? I bet its just some legend anyway…_

Naruto huffed at Sasuke, trying to cover up his negative thoughts. Lately Sasuke and Noriko had been more and more withdrawn and had more bruises and cuts all over their bodies. During a recent mission, this had proved to stem from more than just thoughts of how others should look.

**Flashback**

As Team 7 was returning from a mission in a nearby town, night fell and Kakashi decided they should take a break and sleep for the night. He took first watch while the Genin stayed warm by the flames. Then, an argument broke out between the four, the Uchiha vs. Uzumaki (as always). It was mainly about how Naruto complained that he couldn't buy the premium ramen he wanted because Mei's conditioner for her hair was expensive. Mei retaliated, saying how at least she looked presentable while Noriko's hair was teeming with split ends and her hands were rough and her face and legs and arms were marred with bruises and cuts and bandages.

"I look like this because I train. You should be concentrating on training if you've got time and money to waste with hair products," Noriko said, twirling a kunai around her finger.

"I was one of the best students in kunoichi classes!" Mei scowled. "It baffles the mind to think that you, the one with the highest grades, isn't practicing. You see, making sure I have no split ends and how my nails are painted is training. So don't accuse me of not training, idiot."

Naruto didn't say anything, mainly because he knew not to go against his sister, otherwise she'd get…downright _terrifying_. In his mind, he blamed Sasuke for going so hard against Noriko in training. After all, it looked like Noriko had more scrapes and bruises than Sasuke.

"It's all Sasuke's fault," Naruto blurted. His teammates glanced at him with mixed expressions. Sasuke glared at him.

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"The way Noriko looks. What's she training so hard for anyway?" Naruto laid back down on the ground, staring up at the stars.

"Revenge," Sasuke said. "We both are. I don't expect you to understand."

"That's stupid. Just forget about revenge. It'll only ruin you and everyone else you know in the end. I don't want that," Mei said, her grey eyes glinting in the flickering flames.

"Then don't get too close. If you don't want to be caught in the crosshairs of my revenge, then stay away. You know what happens when people play with fire," Noriko said, getting face to face with Mei. Mei flinched and scowled at the girl with holes that seemed to peer into her soul and consume it.

"I…" Mei started. Noriko narrowed her eyes, challenging her to continue. "I won't let you continue in your revenge-stained path. You're my teammate, a member of Team 7. If you do reckless things because of your revenge, you'll end up getting me killed. Then all the money I use for hair products will really have gone to waste."

Noriko stared at her, shocked. _Is she serious? _She hadn't expected Mei to say something even mildly heartfelt, and to even insinuate flickers of friendship or caring was something that caught Noriko off guard, severely.

A small laugh escaped the Uchiha girl. _Mei can't possibly be serious. It's impossible._

Mei frowned and was about to ask what was so funny but her words died in her throat when Noriko's eyes turned blood red and its single tomoe appeared.

"Try it. As I said before, you know what happens when people play with fire," Noriko said quietly, her voice sharp and her words dead serious but her thoughts teetering on the edge of uncertainty because feelings of friendship she didn't even know she longed for were surging up to the point where she didn't know what she'd do if it was to break free.

Thankfully, Sasuke grabbed Noriko's shoulder; successfully distracting her, and hauled her back to the tree they were leaning against. Sasuke glanced at Noriko's Sharingan and smirked as it faded to black.

Kakashi and Mei switched to take watch as the others slept. As Mei was keeping an eye out for anyone that could be lurking about, she stared at Noriko's face. Mei wasn't an expert at reading people but only having her brother around for comfort made her attentiveness, especially being one of two village pariahs, for facial expressions and feelings a bit more heightened than the average person. When she saw Noriko's face, she saw pain. She saw pent-up rage that could easily manifest itself into murderous punches or lethal jutsu or an accident with kunai around a downed teammate. There was a thin veil of hesitation, or perhaps reservation. What made Mei nervous was that the veil seemed to be diminishing rapidly.

When she looked at Sasuke, she got a stronger sense of hesitation from his expression. That made her feel somewhat at ease. Mei wanted to believe that Sasuke was strong enough to keep Noriko from drifting but she had a bad feeling that they were on their own island, drifting farther and farther away until you'd simply drown in the vast ocean between them if you tried to bring them back. She glanced at her brother, knowing he stuck fast to her. And, she knew he could swim.

**End Flashback**

So, Team 7 was beginning to have a rift. History was repeating itself once more and the Uzumaki and Uchiha were at war with one another, even if it was simply in the form of petty arguments. Kakashi sighed as he lay on his bed in his apartment, his book held above his face. He'd tried to read but the thoughts of his team breaking apart, just as his team had before was too distracting and nerve-racking and _terrifying_.

* * *

><p>Five Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>All four members of Team 7 had arrived to take the Chuunin Exams. Mei had been reluctant, but Naruto had managed to convince her to participate.<p>

Mei tilted her head, seeing a group of Genin crowded in front of a room with a sign that said '301' but no one was being let in.

"An illusion," Noriko said. "This isn't room 301, it's still the second floor. Undo the genjutsu."

The two proctors grinned and did so. "You're pretty good. But detecting it isn't enough."

One of the proctors suddenly had a kick aimed for the Uchiha girl, who went on the offensive and had a fist sailing towards the proctor. She still had her weights on so her speed wasn't anything special, but perhaps during the fighting part of the exam she'd raise a few brows.

Noriko's punch was stopped by a green spandex Genin: Lee. In one hand he caught her closed fist and the other caught the proctor's shin. Noriko's scream died in her throat, along with the notion that one isn't supposed to kill fellow Konoha nin.

Lee's eyes had turned into hearts as he kissed her hand.

"I love you, Uchiha Noriko! Please be my girlfriend and go out with me," Lee said. At this point, Sasuke had Lee in a chokehold. Noriko didn't even stop her brother from trying to kill Lee; maybe it would be better if he were gone. Lee's body twitched a couple times before Sasuke dropped him to the floor and his teammates poked him awake, confused.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes wide with concern. Noriko shook her head slowly and turned to make her way to room 301.

Team 7's four Genin were about to continue their journey up the stairs when a familiar voice called out. Team 7 turned around to see Lee, once more. Sasuke and Noriko glared murderously while Naruto and Mei were trying to stifle laughs. Noriko glared at Mei to shut her up which only served to backfire as hysterical laughter filled the air.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like to fight you," Lee said, jumping down and shifting into a taijutsu stance.

"No, I'll fight him. He's going to pay for that ridiculous proclamation," Noriko said, her single tomoe Sharingan blazing to life. Lee frowned.

"I don't want to fight you. Because I'll win and I don't want to hurt you," Lee said, apologetically.

"Shut up!" Noriko yelled and charged at Lee. A punch suddenly was sailing towards him. He caught her wrist and sent her flying, only for her to twist towards the ground and use the momentum to bounce right back at him. Lee blocked a kick coming from her and pushed her away using her own force. She came charging again and was forced to block when a kick was aimed towards her face. She guarded with her arms, but the kick still connected. She flew back and hit the ground hard a few times before stopping.

Gritting her teeth in pain, she shook as she pushed herself up.

"Noriko, I'll fight him. I don't like him either," Sasuke said, helping her up.

"Don't interfere," Noriko wheezed. Sasuke almost flinched at the coldness of her words. _What's gotten into her?_

"Noriko-san, I am very sorry I have hurt you. Please, do not fight me anymore," Lee said.

"Shut up, eyebrows," Sasuke snarled. "If she wants to fight you, then she's going to fight you." Noriko glared at Lee and took off her weights. She set them on the ground and was about to charge when a dog appeared.

"Hey, Uchiha. Kakashi said to go to the first Exam. Now, or he'll be forced to be interrupted from his book," a small pug with an apathetic expression on his face said.

Team 7 looked shocked and confused, while Lee simply looked almost awed.

"It…its talks…" Mei muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the dog.

"It's looking…right at us, ttebayo," Naruto said.

Noriko and Sasuke were silenced simply by shock. They stared, unable to really comprehend what this was. The dog looked back, confused as to why they weren't moving and getting their asses to room 301.

"You're so _cute_!" Mei squealed and threw herself at the dog, capturing it in a hug. Noriko and Sasuke paled; Mei had really lost it. Naruto raised a finger in protest but was stopped when Mei had suddenly hugged the small dog.

"Lee, what is that? How can it talk?" Noriko glanced at Lee, her eyes turning emotionless, slowly.

"It must be Kakashi's animal summons," Lee said. "Gai-sensei has a summons as well; it's a turtle."

"Hn," the two Uchiha said and followed the dog's orders to room 301.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later<p>

* * *

><p>The first Exam was over. Noriko and Sasuke shared a similar nod of relief and waited by the door for their slow teammates. The two Uzumaki looked winded simply from the whole ordeal. Well, something a bit scary like this Exam would be taxing for them. Noriko shrugged to Sasuke; they were just <em>different<em>.

All the Genin teams that passed were given a day to rest or to train up. Kakashi greeted them with his usual eye-smile, but without his usual orange book. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and as they were walking out, three other teams were waiting for them.

"We've been invited to Yakiniku Q," Kakashi explained, seeing the confused faces on his cute Genin.

"Who's paying?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Chouji, who simply ate his chips like he were a vacuum. He did _not _want to pick up the tab for the fatso. Chouji tilted his head at the Uchiha boy, as if to ask why he was staring at him.

"The Jounin sensei are," Asuma said, seeing Kakashi's denial. "Your respective Jounin sensei, that is."

There was a chill in the air for a moment. Kakashi seemed to stiffen at first but then eyed the two Uzumaki. They grinned devilishly, as if they knew just how to torture Kakashi. The sadder part was that they knew that the next installment of Icha Icha Paradise was coming out and if they managed to clean out the Jounin, assuming he had no savings, they'd be able to make him suffer more. Of about why Naruto and Mei wanted to bring such suffering upon their Jounin sensei was something perhaps Sasuke and Noriko wouldn't know.

Asuma's eyes had a glint of amusement, only to be crushed when Kakashi silently gestured with his eye to Chouji, oblivious. Asuma deflated a bit, leaving only Kurenai and Gai to gloat. Gai looked at his team, almost a bit worried if he was being overconfident, and he was. Lee was on his team, staring at Noriko as the group of seventeen shinobi walked towards the restaurant.

In the end, no Jounin could really claim they wouldn't be in danger of being cleaned out. However, the three Jounin would be able to gloat over Kakashi for having two vacuums.

As the meat and vegetables were cooking, the Genin were mostly silent, keeping to their own teams. The Jounin noticed, of course, but did nothing. It wasn't as if they were going to force their Genin to talk to their fellow peers.

"Noriko, marry me!" Lee abruptly said, his cheeks flushed and his eyes a bit droopy. The Genin froze and stared at the Uchiha girl, who sat emotionless. Lee looked a bit…off. Sasuke was the only one who knew what his sister was thinking: 'Please kill him before I do.'

Before Sasuke could even move a muscle, Lee had suddenly moved faster than Neji had ever seen him move and was making out with Noriko, who was truly trying her best to remove Lee from her.

Naruto and Kiba stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. No, what _is_ happening. Sasuke was suddenly the epicenter of murderous rage and killer intent. He ripped Lee off his sister and managed to throw the idiot back to his sensei. Noriko shook in Sasuke's arms, terrified. The other Genin had no desire to incite the anger of the Uchiha twins so nothing was said.

For a moment.

"N-noriko-chan," Naruto started. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like she's okay, dobe?!" Sasuke whirled around to his blonde teammate, pure rage on his face. Naruto shrunk back a little.

"Was that her first kiss?" Kiba asked. Team 7 turned silent, Naruto covering his mouth to try not to laugh. Noriko slowly turned around to look at the dog and his owner. Akamaru promptly passed out simply from seeing the eerie grin on her face. Kiba's mouth twitched uncomfortably and then he found himself thrown out the window of the restaurant with a kunai jammed in his leg.

"Well?" Tenten looked at the younger girl expectantly.

"Yeah," Noriko said shortly.

"Doesn't seem like it," Tenten smirked. "Who was it?"

"There was no one," Noriko insisted.

Tenten held her hands up in mock defeat, still smirking. Mei and Noriko refused to look at one another. Kakashi glanced over and smirked under his mask. He supposed being a Genin at their age must be fun. Well, at least to the spectators.

About half an hour of silence passed until Kiba came back with stitches and bandages strewn around his body. Lee had managed to get over the alcohol in his system, partly because Gai made him drink thirty glasses of water. Presently, the two idiots were back at the table, still confused as to why Noriko wanted to kill them.

"Um, Noriko-san…?" Lee asked. "What…what's wrong?"

Hearing the question, Tenten, Mei, and Ino burst out laughing. The Jounin snickered a little, not affected in the slightest by Sasuke's murderous glances. Tenten, Ino, and Mei's fists hit the table as they laughed themselves sick.

Lee turned to Neji, helpless, seeing Noriko curl up behind Sasuke and melt into his shadow, something the two Uchiha were known to do.

"You kissed her," Neji hissed. "Sasuke is really protective of her so don't say anything else stupid!"

Lee nodded. "Noriko-san, now that we've kissed, will you go out with me?"

"Lee!" Neji said, horrified.

Noriko suddenly had her hands around Lee's throat, choking him for real. Gai and Kakashi looked up, amused. Kakashi separated the two, giving Lee a stern look. Kakashi was mildly protective of the Uchiha girl, who reminded him of his old self, just like Sasuke did as well. He didn't stop the kiss earlier since it was like a fantasy from Icha Icha Paradise. He clicked his tongue. Perhaps that was a rather sick notion. He shook it out of his head and turned back to talking with the other Jounin.

"Noriko-san, please, tell me what I can do to make it up to you!" Lee said, pleading.

"She's not going to answer any of your ridiculous questions, you asshole," Sasuke said, his eyes burning holes into the bowl-haircut Genin.

There were a few minutes of silence with Chouji's eating sounds filling the table. Noriko eventually came out of Sasuke's shadow and ate a few more slices of meat and large green slices. Lee wanted to say something to her but from the way Sasuke was eyeing him, he decided to keep quiet for a few more minutes.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering how the atmosphere was so tense and troublesome because of the troublesome Genin, especially Noriko. Asuma glanced at him, as if a conversation easily said with eye contact, and Shikamaru gave him an incredulous look followed by another mutter of 'troublesome'. Asuma shook his head in something akin to disappointment but said nothing.

Kakashi didn't have a book to drown out the tense atmosphere and his fellow Jounin's conversations, so he was forced to look bored throughout the entire meal. He was surprised, though, to see that the meal had gone over much better than he'd expected. He honestly thought that Naruto and Mei would create such a fuss over _something_ (considering them it wasn't very hard at all), well, _anything_, that they'd be forced to leave. Not that Kakashi necessarily minded. He hated paying.

Still, he did notice the large spike in Noriko's and Sasuke's chakra level and anger. The anger was clear to see on their faces. Their chakra had changed a bit, though. It had a rather sharp edge to it. Kakashi inwardly sighed; that would mean more teamwork training for them after the Chuunin Exams. Also, their revenge posed a risk to the team. Kakashi narrowed his eye on the Uchiha. They'd be difficult and stubborn to give up their revenge. He glanced at the blondes. Perhaps, perhaps they'd get Noriko and Sasuke out of their stupors of revenge being their only goal in life.

Then, it was time for the Jounin to pay. The clerk looked especially amused at the Jounin, in particular when the Genin rushed out of the doors like a stampede of bulls. Kakashi sighed and coughed up enough money; glad he'd saved up for a few years now. He wouldn't be poor, unless this eating out thing was going to happen often.

He looked at the group of Genin and all he could see was hope. He sighed. They were lucky not to be born in a time of war. When he looked at them, all he could think about was Obito.

If only he knew that the rift in his team wasn't going to be where he had anticipated. And, just how quickly things were going to hasten in just a couple weeks.


	9. Dark Skies at Dawn

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

…

**A/N I would like to apologize for the small mistake I've made ever since Kushina's mother came into the story. In the first chapter, I'd named Mei after Kushina's OC mother, but I'd forgotten this and went along with creating another name. Well, names aside, I'm glad this didn't affect the plot very much.  
>On with the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dark Skies at Dawn<p>

* * *

><p>The clanging of the gates opening still rang in the Genin's ears. Now, it was nearly nightfall and Team 7 had encountered no fellow Konoha shinobi. It wasn't as if the Konoha shinobi were going to go easy on them, but at least a matching hitai-ate would be nice.<p>

Naruto and Mei were out collecting firewood while Sasuke and Noriko worked on getting fish from the stream. Once Naruto and Mei returned, Sasuke lit the fire with a weak fire release technique and Noriko skewered the fish onto sticks.

The fish's skin began to darken as it began to cook and silence fell over the Genin. The Uchiha kept quiet; the annoyances and complaints their teammates had with this forest, aptly named the 'Forest of Death', were able to drown out the fear the Uchiha were feeling.

Of course, the Uzumaki were scared but felt excited to fight. Noriko and Sasuke were looking forward to testing to see how powerful they were as well.

Earlier in the day, they hadn't really encountered much except the wildlife. The wildlife, though, seemed rather eager to kill them and their huge bodies made it hard to dodge sharp claws, slicing tails, and falling trees, felled to pen in the Genin.

What made it surreal wasn't necessarily fighting the animals, but the fact that blood and a number of hitai-ate decorated the animals, particularly the huge bears. Naruto and Mei were enraged to see this, going at the animal recklessly.

Now, sitting in front of the fire, Naruto couldn't help but wonder just how Sasuke and Noriko kept their cool in front of such an unusual creature. Mei was probably wondering the same thing, although she was preoccupied with catching her own fish (she'd wanted more and no one wanted to catch any more) in the dead of night, her hands and legs freezing from standing in the water.

Sasuke had said that it was one fish per person, but Mei was hungry. Mei had gone on a diet and hadn't eaten breakfast that day, at the recommendation of Ino. Throughout the day, she'd been irritable and unable to dodge sharp claws quickly enough, forcing Noriko to push her out of the way and block a claw, easily half her height, with just a kunai.

Mei turned back to the group and shook her head. Naruto pouted; he was hungry as well, but that was simply because his daily intake of food was usually twice what an adult would eat in a day.

"Naruto-nii, what should I do?" Mei plopped down next to the blonde boy. Naruto was sucking every sliver of flesh from each bone from his fish as he looked at her, thinking of a response. He stopped for a moment before answering.

"I don't know," Naruto said. Then his eyes widened. "Mei, did you go on that diet? Is that why you're so desperate?"

Mei's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She nodded silently.

A snort was heard in the group and Mei's shame dissipated into anger as she turned to the person who had laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mei glared at Noriko. Noriko's laugh disappeared as quickly as it had come and donned a look of seriousness.

"Why would you go on a diet? You knew the Chuunin Exams were coming, and when Kakashi-sensei said 'Forest of Death', you should've known that you couldn't possibly spare a single morsel of food before you entered," Noriko said, her black eyes glinting with annoyance. "However…"

Noriko pulled out a scroll from her back holster. Sasuke watched as his sister unsealed a cup ramen. She threw it at Mei, who caught it and ripped it open and ate the contents, not caring that she didn't have any hot water.

Mei had devoured every crumb hungrily and once she saw that it was empty, she felt even more ashamed. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to thank Noriko for the sudden kindness. _Why did she give me this?_

"Because you're my fr—," Noriko coughed suddenly to cover up what she was about to say. "I mean, teammate. If you drop from being hungry, I'll have to cover you and then I might just die before I reach my goal."

"Y-yeah," Mei said. She almost really, really wanted to hear what Noriko was about to say right before she coughed, but if Noriko wasn't going to say something, then it probably wasn't important.

For the rest of the night, Mei couldn't sleep; she wanted to know. _Why do I want to know what that stuck-up teammate of mine said? It's probably something stupid._

"Hey. Go to sleep," Noriko said, loud enough to hear but soft enough not to wake up their male teammates. Mei sat up and jumped up to the tree where Noriko was taking first watch. She studied the black-haired girl for a few moments before scowling and looking away, having been noticed by said girl.

"What're you staring at me for?" Noriko asked.

Mei didn't answer right away. "Who is this person that you and Sasuke-kun want to kill anyway?"

Noriko's eyes flashed dangerously. Then she sighed. "An eye for an eye. A secret for a secret. I know you have one."

Mei unconsciously put a hand over her stomach. "Yeah."

"Well then, let's hear it. I don't sense anyone nearby," Noriko said, her face softening for once. Mei noticed how much prettier she looked if she didn't look so angry and dark.

"Naruto-nii and I both have the Kyuubi sealed into us," Mei said, a twinge of sadness edged to her voice. Then she looked up to Noriko, who was staring at her, surprised.

"Go on, say it," Mei growled.

"Say what?" Noriko asked.

"That I'm a monster," Mei said. "That I'm the one who killed the Yondaime Hokage and all those ninjas and destroyed the village!"

"Be quiet. Do you want the whole world to hear you?" Noriko hissed. "And, like I care that you have the Kyuubi in you. It explains your stamina and healing powers and how you eat so much ramen with Naruto."

Mei gaped at Noriko. She hadn't expected her to say something like that. She'd expected Noriko to be like the rest of the village; despising her for something she had no control over.

"Well? What's your secret then?" Mei asked, regaining her composure.

Noriko bit her lip, images of the caring older brother she thought she knew and the bodies of her parents dripping with blood.

"You know how everyone in the Uchiha clan was murdered, right?" Noriko asked. Mei nodded. "Well, that person's name was Uchiha Itachi." Noriko's mouth tasted bitter after speaking his name for once in years.

Mei was confused. _Just what happened? Who is this guy? _Mei must've said her thoughts aloud because Noriko clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"He was my brother," Noriko said. Mei's grey eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Noriko looked at her brother's sleeping form on the ground below and sighed.

"There's something more," Mei said. Noriko tilted her head in confusion. "What happened that night?"

Noriko clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'm not going to tell you anything else. You've told me your secret and I've told you mine. You're just going to get nightmares if I told you. And then enemies lurking all around here are going to flock here because you're loud."

"I'm loud?!" Mei screamed in annoyance. Sasuke opened a single eye and narrowed it. He got up and jumped up to the tree branch where his two female teammates were. He looked at his sister and then the sky and glared at her.

"You should've woken me up hours ago," Sasuke chastised. "How're you going to fight if you've gotten so little sleep?"

Noriko closed her eyes and relaxed against the tree. "Mei wanted to talk."

"Sasuke-kun…" Mei started. "Your brother—"

Noriko slammed a hand over Mei's mouth and pushed her off the branch to the ground, where the blonde girl just managed to land properly. She was about to jump back up but stopped when Sasuke and Noriko jumped down. The sunrise was about to come, a few red streaks on the sky. Sasuke and Noriko quickly destroyed all evidence they were in the area, along with the firewood and skewers and fish bones. Mei woke up her brother and Team 7 set out towards the tower, hoping to encounter a team with a scroll that they needed.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was high up in the sky a few hours later. Noriko's steps were staggering thanks to her lack of sleep. Sasuke couldn't yell at Mei yet; he was on sensing duty. Naruto and Mei were keeping their jutsu hidden until they found a team with another scroll.<p>

Noriko gritted her teeth and forced herself to go just one more step, but her body wouldn't allow that. She fell face forward onto the ground and set off a light bomb. The bomb was also tucked away in conjunction with an exploding kunai, so not only was Team 7 blinded, but was also separated due to the blast.

Naruto was blown back several hundred feet, having been near another exploding kunai that was set as well. Mei and Sasuke would've slammed into a tree if Sasuke hadn't caught himself and Mei. Before Mei could ask questions, Sasuke made the ram hand seal and his brows furrowed in concentration.

Meanwhile, Noriko was just getting her bearings, having made impact with a couple thorny bushes. Her arms hurt as blood dripped out of the punctures from the thorns. She began to take out some large thorns and waited for the enemy to come.

"Noriko? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. The bushes rustled a bit to reveal Sasuke. Noriko's hands itched for a kunai but relaxed as she saw her brother's form.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" Noriko asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I tried to find them, but I can't. It seems like those two teammates of ours seem preoccupied with fighting," Sasuke said. He noticed her arms. "I have some salve if you want."

Noriko nodded. Sasuke walked over and reached for the salve in his back pocket and handed her the small container. He turned around and cupped his ears to listen for Naruto and Mei, but heard nothing. He smirked widely as his tongue licked his lips.

Kunai raced towards Sasuke's back. Sasuke whipped around and dodged them easily. Confusion was written all over his face as he looked at his sister. Noriko saw this and was enraged to even have to explain herself.

"Sasuke was blown south; I was blown east. You came from the north. Also, Sasuke doesn't refer to our teammates that politely; he refers to them as idiots when we're alone. Lastly, Sasuke doesn't carry salve or this muscle-relaxant cream!" Noriko's hands blurred as she weaved hand seals and fire erupted from her mouth.

_Fire Release: Fireball Technique!_

Sasuke grinned as the flames came towards him. He dodged and as the flames dissipated, his body was concealed by a puff of smoke, revealing his identity to be a Kusa nin. Noriko paled and contemplated either fleeing or staying and fighting. _If I run, I might find Sasuke or Naruto or Mei. But this shinobi, he's something else. There's something strange about him. If I stay here, I might get the scroll…but there's plenty of other teams right? No, I can't be scared. I have to fight. I don't have the strength to run anyway. _

Noriko gripped kunai and fell into a defensive stance, fatigue trying to sink its claws into her.

* * *

><p>"I finally found you guys!" Naruto grinned. He blinked, sensing the atmosphere for once. Mei looked concerned for Sasuke, as he was muttering curses and shaking in rage. Naruto frowned. <em>What's happened here? I wasn't gone for too long was I?<em>

Then he noticed. Where was Noriko. "Where's Noriko-chan?"

"Naruto-nii!" Mei said sharply. "Sasuke-kun…" Mei turned back to her crush, trying to think of a way to ease his pain and anger.

"I'm going to find her. She was blown east of me, meaning she's now northeast of us. Keep your guards up; whoever separated us probably did this on purpose because they haven't moved to attack the three of us yet," Sasuke said.

His Sharingan blazed into existence. _Noriko won't die. _He dashed into the tree branches, going at top speed towards where Noriko would probably be. _Noriko can't die! _His right hand gripped a kunai until his knuckles turned white. _We're going to kill Itachi together! How am I supposed to defeat him without you?! _The echoes of his teammates to wait up fell upon deaf ears; Sasuke's heartbeat was in his ears and his heart in his throat. _**If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly way. One day, when you possess the same eyes as me, the two of you are to come before me! **_What Noriko had told him years ago, quoting their brother was altered just a bit unconsciously in his mind as the words echoed one more. He gritted his teeth and his chakra spiked drastically. Adrenaline and fear raced through his veins as another tomoe appeared in his Sharingan, making two tomoe.

"—ke-kun!"

Sasuke turned finally. Mei gave him an annoyed look, as if he hadn't answered a first time. He didn't care.

"What?" Sasuke asked sharply, his Sharingan fading to black.

"Why don't you just have her transform into a sword? Doesn't she just appear when you call her name out?" Mei asked.

"We have to be in sync. I can sense we're not and from our training before the Exams started, there was a certain distance we had to be within for that to happen," Sasuke explained.

"Sync seems subjective," Mei noted. "What do you mean?"

"In this situation, I mean that we need to be facing the same enemy. Also, our chakra levels, mental, and physical states have to be roughly the same. The last two parts are just guesses though. As for chakra levels, we'd also experimented with that notion and found that chakra levels do also have to be roughly the same, not taking into account for differences in chakra coil capacity," Sasuke explained. "Get it?"

"Yeah, I totally get it," Naruto said, nodding his head.

Sasuke knew he was lying but didn't want to explain again, fear clutching his heart again. _If the mental and physical part is true, then I doubt the Kyouzou is going to work. Mei kept her up last night talking about something stupid and her body is weak judging from how she collapsed earlier. Don't die, Noriko! I can't live without you! Don't break our promise!_

Sasuke and the two blondes arrived at a clearing where flames were burning some parts of trees and blood and vomit were at the base of a tree. The tree trunk's bark was splintered a little and Sasuke had but one guess as to what caused it. He made the ram seal again with both hands: putting two palms together but curling the ring and pinky fingers under the right hand's ring and pinky fingers, and focused his chakra as hard as he could once more.

_There!_

A burst of chakra came again. Sasuke looked up and felt that it was Noriko's chakra. Neither of them knew more than ten fire release jutsu, but Sasuke could tell that she could've put more chakra into the jutsu. _If she could_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke raced over to see his sister, trying to burn her opponent. She was moving faster than he'd ever seen her despite the fact he didn't see her blue weights on the ground. Then, she was blown back and slammed into Sasuke, who dug his heels into the ground as he held her body tightly to keep standing and not to drop her.

A huge snake summon appeared and one glance from it made Naruto and Mei freeze. Images of their deaths, horribly painful, played out and they collapsed. Sasuke could tell they'd only fainted, but that left the Uchiha alone to take their enemy on. Sasuke glanced at his sister as he let her stand on her own and saw she seemed to be out of it.

_She must be remembering that night…_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned to the enemy that was racing towards them. He made eye contact with the woman on the snake and his legs froze. Noriko pushed her brother out of the way, allowing the Kusa woman to sink a kunai into her side. She cried out in pain and yanked it out, throwing it back at the woman.

Noriko turned to her brother and picked him up, slapping his face hard. Sasuke blinked and saw his sister looking at him with an annoyed look, her single tomoe Sharingan chaning right before his eyes to be a double tomoe Sharingan.

Sasuke breathed in an out, noting that the Kusa woman was staring at Noriko, who remained oblivious to the Kusa woman's rather unnerving stare. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and sensed her chakra levels were running low. He cursed under his breath; they wouldn't be able to use Kyouzou.

Sasuke's Sharingan blazed into existence as well, revealing two tomoe.

"Noriko, I have a plan," Sasuke said. "Follow my lead."

Noriko nodded and the two charged towards the Kusa woman. Sasuke released a fiery jutsu that effectively distracted the woman. She couldn't see any angle around herself long enough to see that Noriko was weaving wire intricately around the woman.

The fire died down and Noriko pulled the wire as much as she could. The Kusa woman was tightly bound onto the tree and Sasuke used up the last of his chakra to perform another jutsu to run fire down the wire.

The woman began to scream in pain and Noriko noticed that the fire wasn't going to kill her; her body was emitting a layer of chakra to protect herself. Noriko raced forward, much to Sasuke's dismay. He couldn't stop her though; he didn't have the chakra to push off the ground and make it in time. Noriko managed to land a few solid kicks on the woman before she was punched on her face and sent to a lower branch, blood dripping down the corners of her mouth.

Suddenly, flames rushed out of Noriko's mouth towards the Kusa woman, who believed Noriko to be out of chakra. She was engulfed in the excruciating flames as Noriko fell to her hands and knees, panting once she released all the flames.

Noriko's Sharingan faded to black and she dragged herself up to her feet, gripping a branch for support. Naruto and Mei began to stir, but they were too late.

"You two are truly Itachi's siblings, true members of the Uchiha clan," the woman said, her face beginning to peel. "And, it's just as I thought; I do want you!"

"Noriko!" Mei cried out as the Kusa woman's neck raced towards Noriko, who looked up to see her teammates running desperately towards her. Confusion was written on her face before Noriko gave a bloodcurdling scream. Sasuke had a kunai out in seconds, looking murderous, even more so than when Lee kissed Noriko or any other time.

"What did you do to her?!" Sasuke demanded as Mei and Naruto tried to ease her pain, despite the only answer Noriko gave to their questions was a continuing scream. Sasuke hated to hear her in pain, the only one he could open up to, the only one he truly trusted in this world.

"I simply gave her a parting gift," the woman said, grinning. Sasuke rushed forward, knowing he didn't have any chakra left to spare, but referred to taijutsu, his last resort. His movements were sloppy from fatigue and he was kicked away easily, leaving the Uzumaki twins to rush at the Kusa woman.

When Naruto saw his crush in so much pain and Sasuke, someone he might consider both a rival and friend, kicked back so easily, his eyes turned a blood red color and took on the woman and her snake summon easily, kicking it and punching it with moves enhanced by an unknown source as his sister watched in shock and horror. Mei rushed forward as well, a kunai in hand. She sunk multiple shuriken in the snake's scales and allowed the exploding kunai to do their work. Then, her brother was lifted high and struck on his stomach, eliciting a scream. He was tossed like garbage towards her. She caught her brother, unconscious in her arms, and watched as the Kusa woman began to disappear into the ground.

"What did you do to him?!" Mei yelled.

"I simply did him a favor," she replied and sunk into the tree, disappearing.

Sasuke managed to stand and looked at his sister, still screaming. Her screams began to die down rapidly as Sasuke held her tight against his chest. She gripped his hand so hard he thought she would break it until she fell unconscious as well. He lifted her up and walked over to Mei, who was looking at her brother with concern.

"Mei, we need to find shelter. We've got two days until the Exam is over. When we find shelter, you go get water," Sasuke said, his Sharingan fading to black. Mei nodded uncertainly and the two set off with their siblings in their arms for a place to rest.

* * *

><p>"Her fever is still high," Mei muttered.<p>

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the small cave, in his own thoughts. He'd been conscious but unresponsive unless it was a simple and direct question. Sasuke simply hummed at that, knowing that was the case.

Noriko's fever hadn't gone down ever since she'd gotten the strange three-comma mark on her neck a couple hours ago. Naruto was also unconscious still but all his wounds had healed. Mei didn't know what to make of that.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, when do you think Naruto-nii and Noriko will wake up?" Mei asked.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed again, not wanting to think about it. Her chakra levels were restoring themselves at perhaps ten times slower than they used to. Sasuke blamed it on the mark, along with her injuries that also weren't healing properly.

Anger boiled up inside of him. _Who the hell was that woman? She clearly wasn't a Genin. If she comes back, I don't know what I'll do. None of us could take her, not even when we worked together. She specifically picked Noriko out of all the Genin here. But why?_

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when you want to switch."

Mei nodded silently, praying to whatever god would listen. _Kami, please don't take Naruto-nii or even Noriko away. What'll I have left? What'll Sasuke-kun have left? Please, we can't live without them. I need my brother. _


	10. 90 Percent Chance of Rain

Summary: When both Mikoto and Kushina have twins, the world is drastically altered. Sasuke is not the only one consumed with revenge when the Massacre comes and Naruto knows the love of a sibling. Just how will this change things on top of the fact the Sharingan isn't the only Kekkei Genkai the Uchiha have?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: 90% Chance of Rain<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, still feeling tired. He had a strong urge to go back to sleep, but forced himself to wake up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and noticed Mei was gone. He gasped and looked for his sister and other teammate.<p>

He exhaled. They were still there, although unconscious. He ran a hand through his hair, matted and dirty from lack of access to a shower for the last four days. He shuffled over to his sister's form and put a hand to her forehead.

Her fever hadn't gone down. Sasuke frowned and wrung out a cloth after putting it in water. He folded it in half and put the cool damp cloth over her forehead. Her small cries lessened a bit, feeling the effects of the cold cloth on her head.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and didn't see his cheeks flushed anymore. So all Naruto had to do was to wake up. Sasuke leaned against the wall of the cave. _Whenever that would be, anyway. _

He twirled a kunai on his finger lazily, watching the clouds. They were all one color and was a huge mass, making it impossible to tell if they were moving or not. He looked around and saw a few traps hidden around the area.

_Mediocre. _Sasuke clicked his tongue and dragged himself to his feet, setting to work on setting up more traps. This time, it was nearly impossible to see them unless you knew they were there. Sasuke turned his head, sensing someone's chakra. He gripped a kunai inside his pocket and held his breath.

"Sasuke-kun?" Mei asked.

Sasuke sighed. It was just Mei. "Come over here."

Mei nodded and skipped over, her blonde twin ponytails bouncing a little. She smiled at him brightly but her smile faded when she noticed he wasn't looking at her; Sasuke was looking at Noriko.

"Could you wake Noriko up? We'd like to fight her," a voice said. Sasuke whirled around, angry. A kunai was in his hand and he stepped into a defense position. Mei gasped and took a kunai out, nervous.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded. The three shinobi in front of him chuckled lowly.

Mei gritted her teeth. _Always Noriko this, Noriko that! Sasuke-kun is always with her and worrying about her and training with her and even Naruto-nii likes her! I don't get what's so great about her! She's stuck-up and weak! I'm stronger than her; I'm still conscious. I had to take care of her wounds and her fever and she's still unconscious. I've got to show Sasuke-kun that I'm strong too! That I can fight and be strong and then…then maybe he'll notice me! Then he'll be with me instead of Noriko, who can just leave!_

Sasuke noticed the change in her demeanor, but pinned it up to the fact that the Oto shinobi in front of them were leaking killer intent. Sasuke's Sharingan spun angrily but before he could charge and attack them, Mei rushed forward with a paper and kunai in her hand. Sasuke noticed the paper was laced with chakra and had what looked like sealing formulas on it. He frowned. _Is that what they were doing with that old hag?_

Mei was easily punched away; taijutsu wasn't her strong suit. The punch seemed normal in the sense that it left a painful sensation and a red mark on her cheek. Then, she screamed and held her ear, trying to stand but falling back down. Sasuke stood his ground but didn't rush forward, wary of the unknown jutsu.

"W-what did you do to me?" Mei choked out, her vision distorted.

"This is a move of sound, exceeding any Genin's level of speed. Even if you had dodged, you would've still felt the effects you're feeling now," the shinobi said. Then, he went on and explained his arm and how sound tied into his jutsu.

Sasuke frowned. _How the hell am I going to fight this guy? _Mei brought herself to her feet and slammed exploding kunai on both his arms. He stumbled back, her momentum and sudden movement even without chakra, just a simple shove, was enough to shock him. He'd underestimated Mei too much. She was part of Team 7, after all.

Then, the kunai exploded after she made a simple seal with one hand. _Explode!_ The kunai did their job and the dust cleared from the attack, revealing the arm guards with holes in them to be cracked in many places. Mei slammed two papers with sealing formulas written on them on her ears and focused chakra. In anger, the shinobi attacked Mei again. The shinobi attacked again with his sound attacks, but Mei didn't fall over or lose her sense of balance again. Sasuke looked at the seals with his Sharingan and saw she was focusing chakra to her ears on top of the chakra the seals contained.

"What?" the shinobi muttered. "Why didn't my attack work?"

Mei shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't read lips."

His eyes widened. "Those are seals, aren't they? There's no way a little girl like you knows fuuinjutsu! That art died ages ago!"

Mei narrowed her eyes, getting the feeling that he was saying something bad. She didn't really care though; his words would probably only get her angrier. She charged again with another kunai and threw shuriken and thrust the kunai at him. She faltered and fell over, the effects of his previous attack still taking their toll on her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Mei said.

Sasuke nodded and weaved signs for a fire release jutsu. _I have to fight with long-range jutsu, or simply not engage him in close combat. If I do, then I'll end up unable to fight. _

As the flames distracted the three enemy shinobi, Sasuke created a clone with wire from the original Sasuke to weave around the shinobi. The flames began to die down as Sasuke was exhaling the last bits of converted chakra and the clone came back, handing him the wire to pull.

Sasuke pulled and was shocked to see that the enemy shinobi weren't being strangled or even moved at least. Sasuke stood in shock for a moment before sensing something coming, quickly. He saw kunai coming at him from the shadows at him and jumped out of the way. He backed up and his foot stepped onto something that cracked. He cringed and saw some other kunai coming from another direction. He jumped again once more and dodged a punch coming from the enemy nin.

It was too late. Sasuke had done a misstep and fell into their trap. Sasuke's vision and balance failed him and he fell to his knees, clutching his ear. His Sharingan faded to black; he needed to chakra he was diverting to his eyes to try to speed up the healing of his ear. He took his hand away and began to weave signs for a fire release jutsu, putting an enormous amount of chakra into it. His enemy was just a foot away from him and his body began to burn before he kicked Sasuke as he was exhaling fire.

Sasuke couldn't simply stop the jutsu; the chakra he'd converted into fire was still in his throat and at the top of his lungs. If he stopped now, he'd burn himself from the inside out. He had no choice but to open his mouth wider and push out the fire.

The fire was going towards where Noriko and Naruto were and Sasuke couldn't move; the enemy shinobi was holding his head in place and messing around by stabbing his back with kunai. Sasuke refused to let tears fall but he couldn't help it because he felt sick simply of the thought that his sister's death would he his fault.

Suddenly, the place where Noriko and Naruto were cracked loudly and a plume of dust and smoke rose up. The flames coming from Sasuke sputtered away and Sasuke simply shook in fear and resentment and hate. He was kicked away and laid on his back, in pain.

As the dust settled, Sasuke was expecting to see his sister and Naruto in a bloody mess, bleeding out. Instead, he saw something terrifying.

A dark purple aura swirled around his sister, her Sharingan glaring down at the enemy shinobi. Once of the female enemy shinobi was kicking Mei repeatedly, apparently bored. She stopped immediately, frozen by Noriko's killer intent-filled aura.

"Sasuke…who hurt you?" Noriko asked, her words filled with poison as she threw off her weights. They made cracks into the ground as she dropped them.

Sasuke didn't answer; he was in too much shock. _That's…Noriko? What the hell is going on with her?! _Orange marks glowed on her body and her hair waved around a bit, the raw chakra swirling around her creating a kind of wind. She narrowed her eyes, not liking his lack of response.

"Sasuke! Answer me," Noriko walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Sasuke willed himself to calm down, but the enemy shinobi answered for him.

"I did it," two of the enemy shinobi answered. The orange marks faded to black and stretched across her face, an angry look on it.

_Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Technique!_

Flames filled the air, making Sasuke shut his eyes from the heat of it. One of the enemies underestimated her and used the holes in his hands to blast air to try to get the flames away from him. Noriko didn't try anything more on him; he simply burned until his screams stopped due to the fact that if you make yourself the epicenter of flames with concentrated chakra in them, you'll only pose a risk to yourself. He fell unconscious after his screams died down and the female enemy patted the flames off of him. Noriko could tell he was already dead.

She moved onto the female, who was surprisingly easy to kill; simply move quickly enough to get behind her, an easy task thanks to the lack of weights, and snap her neck. A smirk spread across Noriko's face as she stood over the female Oto kunoichi. Mei laid in shock, her grey eyes wide and her mouth agape. _This…this is Noriko?!_

Noriko turned to the last shinobi, who was smart enough to see that she'd kill him as well. He shook as he laid an earth scroll down on the ground. Noriko grinned wider as she advanced towards him with no hesitation in her mind about killing him.

Sasuke managed to bring himself up and hold her from behind tears streaming out of his eyes. Noriko lowered her eyes at this; she hated seeing him cry. It had been roughly five years since she'd seen him cry. Noriko stopped and didn't shake him off. Instead, she turned around and hugged him back, wondering what caused him to be so frightened.

"Noriko…stop," Sasuke whispered.

Noriko frowned. "Yeah," Noriko said, unsure. The enemy shinobi fled after that.

Noriko sensed more shinobi watching in the shadows. She pushed back the black markings back to the strange mark on her neck and her Sharingan faded to black. Her chakra coils and points still felt fuzzy, like when one's foot or leg is asleep. However, this feeling went away after a few seconds. Sasuke let go and Noriko pulled the kunai out of him and bandaged him up.

Once he was patched up, Noriko turned to the chakra signatures that were watching them.

"Come out. I know you're there," Noriko commanded. It was Gai's team with Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Noriko stiffened at the sight of the green idiot. Her mouth tasted bitter and Noriko didn't want to remember what had happened a few nights ago when he kissed her. Sure, he was drunk but by no means would she ever forgive him. And, if she ever needed to blackmail him or someone else and use him, forgiving him was going to get in the way of that.

"N-noriko-san…what was that power? Are you alright?" Lee asked, his dark eyes wide in shock.

"None of your business. Get lost, idiot," Sasuke glared. Lee frowned, unfazed.

Noriko suddenly fell to her knees, gripping her neck where the mark was. She shut her eyes in pain and Sasuke turned to her, unsure of what to do. Neji produced some cooling cream from his pocket and handed it to the Uchiha boy, who applied it to her neck. After a moment, Noriko's pain subsided to a dull throb, something she could handle without any outward symptoms.

"Why did you help us? We're your enemies, aren't we?" Noriko asked, walking over to Mei and looking at her as the latter sat up, her injuries slowly healing.

"We're all Konoha Genin. This is just a one-time thing. If we face each other again, we'll fight one another for real. It's just that I'm…" Neji started. Noriko raised a brow. "I'm grateful to you, for being kind to Hinata-sama. I once was cruel to her, but a certain person showed me the error of my ways and how I shouldn't hold a grudge against her; she had done nothing. However, in front of clan elders, I had to be cruel to avoid being ridiculed. We grew distant despite being cousins, but you were her light, her only friend," Neji said, his fists clenching. "Have you seen her or her team?"

Noriko shook her head. "I haven't. Thanks for your help, Neji."

Neji flinched a moment before nodding and disappearing with his team. Noriko turned to her team and saw Naruto was just waking up. Mei knelt by his side and Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes to see Mei's worried face, tears streaming down them in relief when she saw Naruto waking up. She hugged her brother tightly and he patted her back, unsure of what was wrong. He saw Sasuke and Noriko, patched up in a few places.

"What…happened? Where's that snake guy? How did we get here?" Naruto asked.

"That isn't important," Noriko said.

"What is important is that we have an earth scroll and we've got tonight and tomorrow to get to the tower," Sasuke said.

"So, get up Naruto. We're going," Noriko said.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Iruka said. "Well, you're a day early so you can find one of the unoccupied rooms. Normally, it's three people to a room, but you four can split off into twos. You're the second team to arrive."<p>

"Who was the first?" Sasuke asked.

"The Suna team, I think," Iruka said.

"Is there ramen?" the two Uzumaki asked, their eyes wide.

Iruka shook his head. "Sorry."

Then, Team 7 headed off within the tower to find rooms. Naruto and Mei immediately raided the vending machines while Noriko and Sasuke took turns showering and napping. In the end, neither Uchiha could sleep for long.

* * *

><p>One team from Suna and two teams from Konoha stood before the Hokage. Those teams had both gotten a heaven and earth scroll and completed the Second Exam within five days. Team Kurenai had been able to get both scrolls but unable to complete the test in the allotted time. Team Asuma had not been able to get a scroll, but had come anyway simply because being in the Forest with wild animals hell-bent on killing any humans was 'a drag'.<p>

Team Kakashi and Team Gai had completed the Second Exam. Kakashi was proud of his cute Genin as they stood, looking tired and weary and in serious need of a bath. As the Hokage congratulated the three teams on making it to the finals, Kakashi sensed another chakra signature enter the room. By the looks of it, the Jounin scattered around had noticed. Kakashi craned his neck to see Jiraiya walking towards him, looking between emotionless and smug.

Despite the fact most of the teams on the second floor hadn't passed, they were still let in to hear the Hokage's words. It was nothing but a formality considering Konoha had foreign company. The one Genin that stood behind a pale man with the symbol for 'sound' on her hitai-ate with red hair caught Jiraiya's eye. She was pretty with her short hair and colorless eyes. If Jiraiya didn't know better, he'd say that Maki-obaasan had taken Tsunade's jutsu of being young and turned the clock back about fifty-something years.

Jiraiya shrugged. There were all sorts of strange kids here, like the Suna boy with the gourd on his back. He'd tried to do research on the boy, but for once, couldn't find anything on him. He didn't like the feeling he got from the boy, though. He seemed dangerous and reckless in a sort of lethal way. Well, whatever it was, it was probably simply because Jiraiya was a Konoha-nin and wasn't used to Suna-nin, or at least the current generation of Genin. _Kids these days are a bit strange. Like the way Mei-chan is looking at those Itachi-lookalikes._

Jiraiya leaned against the railing, appearing bored. Kakashi leaned next to him and watched the grinning Genin make their way up to the second floor. Sasuke and Noriko stuck close together. Kakashi wouldn't usually bat an eye at their antics, but something seemed off. He narrowed his visible eye at the Uchiha girl and saw that her wince was becoming a cringe and her fists were tightening.

He glanced at Minato's daughter and tilted his head as he looked at her to Noriko and back. Mei had a flash of guilt before shaking her head, flawlessly playing the innocent card. Kakashi had to hand it to her; the girl was good at lying. For now.

"You four look tired. How about a relaxing trip to the bathhouses?" Kakashi suggested. He _felt_ Jiraiya's perverted grin. Kakashi inwardly shuddered but shook it off, remembering he had to be polite in front of a Konoha legend, the famous perverted Sannin.

As Jiraiya conversed with his godchildren, Kakashi hung back with the Sharingan users. Eventually, Sasuke read the atmosphere and quickened his pace to the Sannin and made annoying small talk with the white-haired man, leaving his sister with their sensei. Sasuke didn't like doing that and knew Noriko'd reprimand him later for leaving her alone with their observant sensei.

"Did anything happen in the Forest I should be aware about?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yeah," Noriko mumbled.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, playing the stupid card.

"There was this guy, Orochimaru I think. After fighting me but holding back I guess after separating me from the rest of my team, he put this mark on me," Noriko tilted her head a bit to show her neck for Kakashi. Kakashi covered his surprise. And fear. _Orochimaru is after Noriko? She's just a child. But, I shouldn't forget the same thing happened to Anko. Just what is Orochimaru after? Her Sharingan? Or the Kyouzou?_

"I take it you want to go to the bathhouse, right?" Kakashi asked. Noriko nodded slowly. "Well, for now, I'll put a chakra suppressing seal on you so neither the chakra from the seal nor your chakra will harm or be accessible, respectively. In this way, you can go to the bathhouse but after that, you're coming with me to get the mark on your neck safely sealed so it won't pose a risk to you."

"Risk?" Noriko asked.

"It'll poison you if I don't either seal it or temporarily freeze it with a chakra suppressor," Kakashi explained. "But you're going to be fine. There's no need to worry," Kakashi eye-smiled, seeing the worry on her face.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei," Noriko started softly, almost too softly for him to hear.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, getting serious.

"Why did that Orochimaru guy give _me_ this mark? Why not Sasuke or Naruto or Mei or anyone else?" Noriko asked.

"Well—"

Kakashi was interrupted as they arrived at the bathhouse and by Jiraiya's exclamation after having a very hushed conversation with Naruto. The two grinned like devils and rushed into the men's side of the bathhouse.

Kakashi applied the seal to Noriko's arm and she nearly fell over, the feeling of the inability to summon chakra was nearly unbearable. Noriko summoned her willpower and stayed standing. Kakashi sighed and followed them, leaving Mei and Noriko to go to the women's side.

"You're so pale," Mei said, shocked as she scrubbed Noriko's back. Noriko frowned.

"So?" Noriko asked.

"I wish I was pretty and pale like you," Mei said, not thinking Noriko had heard. Noriko looked at her hands, unsure of what to think. She grabbed the bucket of water and doused herself with it and stepped into the water and shoved herself at the edge of the area, away from Mei.

_Mei's been acting strange. First she's eerily silent about my mark, even though I was sure she'd tell Naruto or Kakashi-sensei. Then, she says weird things about comparing my skin to hers. I'd never given anything that petty and useless any thought. What's she getting at?_

"What's with you?" Noriko demanded, feeling uneasy. "What're you planning?"

Mei didn't answer, looking at her knees through the water as she hugged her knees to her chest. Noriko didn't like her lack of response but before she could demand an answer, a giggle was heard from the other side of the bath. The steam was too thick to discern anything but Noriko had a bad feeling. Unconsciously she lifted an arm to cover her nonexistent chest. She glanced at Mei and saw she had spread herself out like a starfish. Another giggle was heard and then a splash of water, as if someone had been thrown in or dragged in.

Noriko tilted her head, confused. Just what were Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and Naruto and Jiraiya up to? She wished she could focus chakra to her ears to listen to the whispers she heard from the other side. Her chakra was sealed away to an extent and she didn't want to risk being poisoned by the weird curse mark.

A rather loud sigh escaped the Uchiha girl. "Just what're you so nervous about Mei?"

Mei had guilt reflect in her eyes before taking a breath to answer. "Maki-baachan said you were dangerous and walking a deadly path. When I saw you and the curse mark and how it affected you in the Forest, I was so scared. You were giving off so much killer intent I thought you were going to kill me. When you killed those two enemy ninja, I couldn't help but wonder…is that the same fear you felt when you found out your brother had killed your entire clan?"

Noriko stared at her, unable to respond. However, Mei kept going. "And, I feel like, if you continue like this, you're going to be surrounded by death and I'm going to be one of those bodies."

"What…" Noriko started, feeling a strange anger. "What makes you think that? Why do you make it seem as if I'm dangerous and I'm a murderer? I'm…I'm not _him_. I'll never be like _him_."

"Because…" Mei paused. "I'm scared of—"

"Of what? How can you be afraid? You've got Naruto. Naruto is the one who despite the fact he's stupid, he makes everything lighter and almost humorous. You're the one Kakashi-sensei truly cares about. I can't explain it, but there's something there. Kakashi-sensei, I feel that he wants to protect you. So why…" Noriko almost gritted her teeth but settled for a nonchalant look as she leaned against the wall. "Why're you afraid? According to you, I'm the best, I'm pretty, I'm your friend. I don't get you; you compliment me and turn around and call me dangerous and make it seem like I'm going to kill you. As if."

"I'm scared of you," Mei whispered.

Noriko's eyes widened. "_Me?_"

Mei nodded. "I'm sorry, Noriko. I don't want to fear you. When I see you, I see a girl that's good at everything that I suck at and a girl that's going to be strong. You're going to rival Sasuke-kun's strength but…there's some kind of air about you that I get a bad feeling about. It scares me."

"I'd never kill you. I protected you, remember?" Noriko asked. "Sasuke and I, actually."

"What?" Mei asked. "When?"

"Before the Academy started. That day when you and Naruto were being beat up and then Sasuke and I ran over and even landed a few punches I think on the guy," Noriko said. "You don't remember?"

Mei's eyes widened. "You're…you're the one that Naruto-nii used to talk about. You and Sasuke-kun. He'd been obsessed with trying to find you two because you two were the first two kind people we'd met," Mei smirked a little. "You know, Naruto-nii likes you. I don't know if you know."

"What?" Noriko asked as her mind shattered. "That idiot? You've got to be kidding me. I'm the one with the dark aura or whatever and yet that simple idiot likes me?" Noriko put a hand on her head, groaning. "I hope there's no other idiots like him."

"There's Lee and Neji," Mei stated.

"Stop talking," Noriko said sharply. "If you say another name I'll kill you and everyone you've mentioned."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me. Whatever happened to that promise?" Mei snickered. Noriko glared harshly at her and stepped out of the water. Another giggle came from the other side.

Noriko had had enough. Whoever that was giggling like a girl was making a fool of himself and Noriko wished she could use her Sharingan to see whose chakra it was to bust their asses later. She settled for some harsh words.

"Who's laughing?" Noriko demanded. "If it's you, Sasuke, I'll make it so that you won't be able to move for a week."

There was no answer. It was eerily silent so Noriko took that as a confirmation that they'd taken her seriously. She changed back into her clothes and waited outside for her brother. When Sasuke came outside, Noriko looked up and gave him a look that Sasuke shivered a little from.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"What was all that laughing from the men's side of the bath?" Noriko demanded.

"Jiraiya was peeping," Sasuke said.

"Hey! I told you not to tell her, brat!" Jiraiya came rushing over with only a towel around his waist. Noriko paled and turned around, disturbed.

"We're going home, Sasuke," Noriko said. Sasuke nodded, glaring at Jiraiya, who blushed as he stared at Noriko's back. Sasuke glared once more before both Uchiha jumped to the rooftops and disappeared to their apartment. Just then, it began to rain and lightning flashed across the sky, striking in the distance every few seconds. Jiraiya frowned, growing serious as he ignored screams from female passerby and went back to get properly dressed.

No one noticed the crow that grabbed a snake and flew away from the bathhouse. Unbeknownst to anyone, the snake ended up poisoning the crow and subsequently killing it. In the shadows surrounding Konoha, a certain person partial to crows frowned in dismay and worry. _Something is going to happen. I get the feeling it's already begun. I need to protect those two._


End file.
